


La Risonanza

by FuriaAndMimma



Series: Exoterism tales [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Illustrated, Italiano, Italiano | Italian, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuriaAndMimma/pseuds/FuriaAndMimma
Summary: Ogni manicomio nasconde i suoi segreti e i suoi casi unici, e certamente ogni manicomio criminale ne ha così tanti da poterne riempire scatole e scatole, ma nessuno più del BHSCI, il Baltimore hospital for the criminally insane. Qui, fra vecchie celle e uffici all'avanguardia, assassini che parlano con i funghi e piccoli psichiatri dall'ego gigante, c'è un folle che si chiama Teo (o almeno che si presenta con questo nome) e sta testando un potere capace di distruggere la realtà stessa (o almeno così crede). Collaborando con gli altri internati, creando esasperanti rivolte coinvolgendo cannibali e agenti empatici dell'FBI, beh... ne combinerà di tutti i colori. E darà inizio ad una catena d'eventi irresistibile.





	1. Prologo

Prologo

 

Nel silenzio e nel buio c'era una tranquillità fredda, come quella dei ghiacci perenni nel giorno in cui un orso polare è sazio. Le stanze, o meglio le celle, allineate lungo il corridoio di pietra sotterraneo, erano vuote quella notte: una terapia sperimentale aveva costretto i degenti ad allontanarsi per essere portati a dormire all'aperto, a contatto con la natura, sotto le stelle brillanti e sull'erba verde e fresca.

Una sola cella era piena e dentro di essa vi era un uomo che sedeva immobile, trattenendo il fiato nel tentativo di capire per quanto tempo si potesse protrarre un silenzio perfetto.

E anche se tratteneva il fiato, poteva sentire rumori che non avrebbe voluto sentire: c'erano topi che zampettavano dentro i muri e grilli lontani e blatte e un infermiere che guardava la televisione al piano di sopra, il volume abbastanza alto da poter essere percepito se ci si concentrava.

Il manicomio criminale di Baltimora, o ospedale come si ostinavano a volerlo chiamare, non era mai abbastanza silenzioso per Teo.

Teo era quell'uomo solo, così disinteressato alla fuga e al recupero della propria sanità mentale che aveva rifiutato la terapia all'aperto per poter rimanere da solo, sperando nel silenzio. Non che amasse particolarmente l'assenza di suoni, anzi ne era pesantemente disturbato: ma in quel momento stava conducendo una particolare ricerca sull'assenza di rumore e su come la sua voce sarebbe potuta risuonare nei corridoi vuoti, come si sarebbe sparsa e avrebbe rimbalzato sulle pietre riempiendo quegli ambienti solitamente occupati da gente sporca, rumorosa e inutile.

Teo prese un profondo respiro, ascoltando l'aria che sibilava su per le narici e giù per la gola. La sua mascella scricchiolò appena e poi fu il turno delle sue scarpe di gomma sul pavimento mentre si alzava in piedi e si avvicinava alle sbarre, avvolgendole fra le mani e stringendo.

Allargò le gambe, spalancò la bocca e iniziò a urlare nel buio totale.

Era un suono lacerante, terribile, sofferente. Ma Teo non stava soffrendo, stava soltanto mimando il grido che in quegli anni lo aveva impressionato di più.

La musica, e più in generale il suono, era la sua passione.

D'un tratto smise di gridare e prese a parlare fra sé e sé

«Non va non va» disse, preoccupato, premendosi gli indici sulle meningi «Non c'è abbastanza silenzio. Avrei bisogno di armonizzarmi con una seconda voce per coprire le interferenze, ma dove trovo una seconda voce capace di farlo? Dove la trovo oggi, soprattutto!».

Perchè una voce si armonizzasse con la sua, nel modo in cui lo intendeva, aveva anche bisogno di qualcuno che potesse assumere perfettamente il suo punto di vista. O, perlomeno, che avesse una voce straordinaria e un'altrettanto straordinaria capacità di comprensione. Un genio, della musica o della vita, qualcuno che potesse penetrare nella mente più oscura e vibrare all'unisono con il battito del cuore di qualcun'altro.

Aveva una vaga di idea di dove trovare qualcuno del genere, l'aveva udito gridare in un delirio ad un altro dei prigionieri, un tale Eldon Stammets con la fissa dei funghi e un concetto del tutto errato di come le creature possano connettersi fra loro. Stammets aveva detto che esisteva qualcuno là fuori capace di entrare nella mente delle persone empatizzando con loro e non si trattava di un ciarlatano, no, perché l'FBI usava questo suo talento per catturare i criminali.

Il poliziotto pazzo, così l'aveva definito il Tattle Crime ed era l'unica rivista che Teo leggesse e di cui si fidasse.

L'uomo che per vivere pensa come un killer, il tormentato, insonne agente che non aveva passato i test di stabilità e non era un vero agente dell'FBI: Will Graham.

Quel pensiero dipinse un sorriso che nessuno avrebbe visto in quell'oscurità. Così Teo reclinò la testa all'indietro e ululò quel nome, Will Graham, nel buio, ancora e ancora e ancora, per intere ore.

Sapeva per esperienza che tutto ciò che veniva chiamato a gran voce e con la giusta perseveranza, prima o poi compare. Un pensiero che, insieme ad alcuni effetti collaterali connessi ad esso, gli avevano fruttato la diagnosi di una mente disturbata. Eppure aveva ragione.


	2. Organizzare l'Evento

Capitolo 1

Organizzare l'evento

 

La dottoressa Alana Bloom dormiva tranquillamente nel suo letto quando ricevette una telefonata da un infermiere: uno dei pazienti continuava ad urlare ossessivamente il nome di una persona che lei conosceva e non c'era modo di calmarlo, le avevano provate tutte. Gli si sarebbe potuto dare un sedativo, ma la dottoressa Bloom era contraria all'uso indiscriminato dei medicinali, qualora ci fosse un'altra possibilità.

«Passamelo al telefono» Disse lei, mettendosi a sedere fra le lenzuola decorate a fiori che sapevano di ammorbidente alla fragola.

Eccetto per un fioco barlume di luna che filtrava dalla finestra socchiusa, Alana non vedeva quasi nulla nel buio della stanza, ma anche lì, nel suo ben poco professionale pigiama rosa, era pronta a prendere in mano le redini della situazione.

L'infermiere fece un piccolo colpo di tosse, poi andò a prendere Teo. Man mano che si avvicinavano all'apprecchio telefonico, Alana poteva distinguere sempre più chiaramente le sue urla

«WIIIIIIIIIIILL GRAHAM! WIIIIIIILL GRAHAM! WIIIIILL GRAHAM!».

Aggrottò le sopracciglia, un po' confusa: era certa che Teo non avesse mai incontrato Will Graham di persona e che non fosse proprio il genere di paziente che si interessava alla criminologia.

Quando Teo le parlò attraverso l'apparecchio, la sua voce era diventata un po' roca per colpa di tutto quel gridare

«Dottoressa Bloom. Che carina a voler parlare con me all'una di notte!»  
«Che succede, Teo?» domandò lei, gentile e assonnata

«Oh, mi scusi, l'ho svegliata?»

«No, Teo, è stato l'infermiere a chiamarmi. Perchè non stai tranquillo, stasera e fai dormire un po' anche quel poverino?»

«Ho bisogno di una cosa, dottoressa» rispose il paziente, in tono sicuro

«Dimmi pure, Teo. Di cosa hai bisogno?»

«Di Will Graham. C'è la possibilità di organizzare un incontro con lui, in qualche modo?»

«Uhm...» Alana esitò, trattenendo un piccolo sbadiglio «Certo, si, in teoria è possibile, ma perché mai vuoi incontrarlo? Voglio dire, non è un musicista. E non ha parti del corpo strane. Almeno da quello che ho visto, ma non credo»

«No, no. Voglio proporgli un affare» Teo sorrise, così radiante che la dottoressa Bloom riuscì a intuire quel sorriso anche se si trovava dall'altra parte della città

«Beh, Will vive a Wolf Trap, ora non possiamo chiamarlo, quindi posso tornare a dormire e puoi tornare a dormire anche tu?»

«Certamente» rispose servile Teo «Buona notte dottoressa. Faccia sogni deliziosi e pensi di me, la prego. Sarò meno molesto nei suoi sogni»

«Ne sono certa» rispose con un fil di voce lei «Buona notte, Teo. Sogni d'oro».

Fu lei la prima a riattaccare, posò il cordless sul comodino, si riavvolse nel suo lenzuolo e riprese a dormire come se nulla fosse accaduto. Aveva perso il conto di quante volte gli infermieri la avevano chiamata nel cuore della notte per dirle che Teo stava combinando qualche disastro che solo lei poteva fermare. Fra l'altro, anche volendo, Teo aveva una particolare resistenza ai sedativi, forse perché gliene avevano fatti assumere a forza così tanti che il suo corpo li reputava ormai del tutto normali.

Teo sospirò

«Ah, la dottoressa è così gentile e intelligente»

L'infermiere strappò via la cornetta dalle mani di Teo e la rimise a posto in fretta «Vedi che devi sempre disturbare la dottoressa mentre dorme?»

«Sei stato tu, non sono stato io» lo corresse l'altro, puntandogli contro un dito «E la dottoressa non è contenta di te. Ti ha chiamato “poverino”. E tu non sei gentile e neanche sembri intelligente, a dirla tutta. Altrimenti perché saresti chiuso con me qui dentro, mentre lei dorme?»

«Cosa? Tu sei sciroccato. Altrimenti non saresti chiuso qui dentro di giorno e pure di notte, bello»

«Io non sono “sciroccato”. Sono folle, è completamente diverso. E si, sono anche bello»

«Si, si, come vuoi tu» seccato, l'infermiere prese a sospingere Teo verso la sua cella «E ora è il momento di tornare a fare la nanna, pazzo»

«Non pazzo, folle» lo corresse ancora quello «C'è una bella differenza»

«Non ricominciare»

«Comunque tu sei poco professionale. Se ora volessi ucciderti e scappare potrei farlo tranquillamente. Non hai preso le precauzioni necessarie»

«Ho una siringa piena di sonnifero. Te la sparo nella giugulare se continui a parlare».

Teo rimase in silenzio: non aveva intenzione di fare del male all'infermiere, ma se l'avesse voluto sarebbe stato piuttosto facile sopraffarlo in quanto Ernest Pepper, ovvero l'infermiere irascibile, era di quasi dieci centimetri più basso del prigioniero e, sebbene fosse tarchiato e abbastanza forte, di sicuro non conosceva alcuna arte marziale. Inoltre non era pazzo e non usava i denti come arma, che era un bello svantaggio quando dovevi confrontarti con il Folle Teo, un metro e ottantasette di massa magra e atletica e insanità mentale senza niente da perdere visto che viveva già in una cella spoglia e non aveva famiglia, amici o anche solo un animale domestico.

O almeno era quello che tutti sapevano di lui: il suo vero nome, il suo paese di origine, il suo cognome e se avesse o meno una famiglia erano tutti dati sconosciuti.

Ernest condusse alla sua cella Teo, che si fece rinchiudere docilmente. Dopotutto, se fosse fuggito non avrebbe avuto occasione di incontrare la sua seconda voce, giusto? La dottoressa Bloom di solito manteneva le sue promesse, anche se per farlo avrebbe dovuto prima parlare con il gestore della struttura, l'incapace direttore, il dottor Frederick Chilton... ma anche quello non era un problema: Chilton capitolava sempre a qualunque richiesta della dottoressa, affascinato da lei e disperatamente alla ricerca di approvazione.

Finalmente, il folle Teo si sdraiò sulla vecchia brandina grigia e si concesse di riposare. Chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi solo per un attimo sullo sfregamento dei bulbi oculari dietro le palpebre, e si poggiò entrambe le mani sopra lo stomaco. Il calore del proprio corpo era rassicurante per lui come una coperta calda, come l'abbraccio di un amico, e pian piano si assopì pensando a quant'era bello essere reale e forte e giovane e intelligente. Niente al mondo, pensò, poteva fargli del male. Tranne la morte del mondo stesso, lo sgretolamento del cielo e della terra e della realtà che un giorno sarebbe collassata intorno al suo corpo.

Doveva impedirlo.

 

L'indomani mattina, il sole era offuscato da qualche nube di passaggio, ma in generale era una bella giornata. Il clima era mite, il vento quasi assente, e i canonici uccellini cantavano.

Alle otto i degenti dell'ospedale psichiatrico di Baltimora iniziarono a rientrare accompagnati dagli agenti di polizia e dagli infermieri. Teo ne fu molto seccato e si sentì in dovere di annunciare all'intera struttura e ad ogni persona che passasse incautamente di fronte alla sua cella che si stava molto, molto meglio quando non c'erano pazzi che urlavano e schiamazzavano in giro.

Al suo commento, un paio degli infermieri ridacchiarono fra loro.

«A chi lo dici».

Con il ritorno del bestiame, decise Teo, le cose diventavano sempre più complicate.

C'erano pochi vantaggi in una folla. Troppo rumore, nessun suono controllato. Qualunque cosa interessante veniva coperta come una scritta sulla sabbia viene cancellata dal mare. Le folle erano buone solo per confondersi, ma non era sicuro di voler essere scambiato per l'idiota della cella accanto che quando contava si fermava solo a cinque, qualunque fosse il suo trauma, o quello che parlava solo del curioso aspetto delle feci umane.

Non che fosse neppure un esperto. Descriveva solo quello che aveva visto senza curarsi di approfondire; era uno sputo in faccia alla curiosità: come un colpo genera onde di suono che si propagano, la curiosità non dovrebbe forse spingerti a sperimentare, capire, apprendere?

E poi gli psichiatri gli chiedevano perché valutasse tanto poco la vita umana.

Se mettevano pazzi e folli nello stesso posto e li cercavano di curare allo stesso modo, non c'era da stupirsi che rimanessero tutti pazzi e folli. Non che lui volesse guarire: non c'era motivo di peggiorare.

Anzi, pensava seriamente di farsi avere una promozione in un modo o nell'altro... Quando la sua curiosità nasceva dalla necessità di solito lo portava ad ottenere qualunque cosa volesse. Un vero peccato non avere la possibilità di mettere le mani sulla propria collezione in quel momento...

«Ehi! Ehi!» Urlò «Il Folle Teoeoeoeo ha da fare un annuncio!»

«Quand'è che non ne hai?» Sbuffò l'ultimo infermiere della fila

«Non mi interessa la tua frustrazione lavorativa, ascoltami. Voglio che Frederick Chilton mi psicoanalizzi. Credo che la mia mente straordinaria oggi sia più facile da leggere, e visto tutto ciò che fa per noi, voglio proprio vederlo famoso!».

L'infermiere lo guardò come se fosse pazzo, la quale è una cosa stranamente rara in un istituto di igiene mentale. Forse perché altrimenti avremmo tutti una sola espressione, dedusse Teo, il che limiterebbe le capacità comunicative di tutti.

Il pensiero lo divertì.

L'uomo passò oltre. Il sorriso di Teo si rimpicciolì lasciando affiorare un'espressione di disappunto.

Doveva essere quello nuovo.

Un certo argomento o parola di rilevanza per una persona può essere definito “trigger”, grilletto, se scatena una forte reazione nell'individuo stesso.

Sia dia il caso che una delle differenze tra un “folle” e un “pazzo” che nessuno riusciva a ricordare nonostante lui cercasse di rendere un po' edotta la popolazione da quando era arrivato all'Istituto, era che mentre un pazzo si fissava su un certo argomento a cui era sensibile e si offuscava gli occhi con una visione della vita che non poteva condividere con nessun altro, un folle era vigile, attento, e poteva fare tesoro di ogni informazione che lo circondava.

Ed era per questo che Teo conosceva abbastanza trigger dei suoi colleghi da fare finire nella cella imbottita anche un po' di personale.

«Gesù non è ancora venuto! Vero? E quando viene Gesù?» Strillò attraverso le sbarre, attaccandocisi saldamente

«Quando viene Gisù?!» rispose quasi immediatamente una voce chioccia. Occhi incavati, ma spalancati nel buio, scompigliato. Il chiaro ritratto di un pazzo, pensò Teo.

«Eh, perché non ce lo dicono, quando viene Gesù?!» Urlò il folle per incoraggiarlo ad alzare il volume.

In breve, i due stavano gridando come dei pulcini di rondone affamati il nome di Cristo con tanta frequenza da sembrare che stessero bestemmiando. Un altro pazzo si era unito a loro ululando sconnessamente. Che bella festa, pensò Teo allegro.

«Quanti alberi? Uno due tre quattro!» Gridò al vicino di cella

«Cinque!»

«E poi Sammy?»

«Cinque!»

«Cinque!»

«Cinque!».

Entrò affannata un'infermiera robusta, di colore. Lo guardò con rimprovero, come un bambino che ha gettato i propri broccoli sul muro.

«Non ho toccato i miei broccoli» Assicurò serafico Teo. Era contento: questa non era nuova, e sapeva come andavano le cose.

«Cinque!» «Gisù, dove sei?!» «Aooohou!».

«Perché devi fare così?» Gli chiese con disappunto, inclinando un po' la testa e incrociando le braccia. Teo aveva quasi paura di prendere uno schiaffo.

«Perché quello nuovo è un infermiere di cacca che puzza» Disse, risvegliando l'interesse del matto (fortunatamente) almeno tre celle più in là «Non ascolta i bisogni dei pazienti. Se voi non mi faceste aspettare, io sarei buonino e tranquillo».

Denise, perché così si chiamava l'infermiera, cercò di annuire seria. L'espressione che le venne fuori era molto più grave di quanto aveva pianificato; forse perché pensava a quando avevano provato ad ignorare Teo ed era riuscito a risvegliare i comportamenti ossessivi di tutto il suo piano: l'inferno in terra. Non era ammissibile dover sedare metà dell'Istituto perché Teo voleva dare un bacino sulla guancia della Dottoressa Bloom o in alternativa una chitarrina giocattolo. Per dire.

«D'accordo Teo. Cosa vuoi?» Chiese paziente, anche se in tono di ammonimento

«Voglio essere psicoanalizzato da Frederick e farlo diventare famoso».

Beh, era l'unico degli psichiatri che avevano cercato senza successo di analizzarlo che non aveva mai chiamato “dottore”, ma almeno non era diventato “Frederick di cacca che puzza”.

«Vedo che posso fare» Accordò Denise, e Teo batté le mani deliziato. Poi gli piacque il suono che le sue mani facevano e cercò di farci una musichetta. Non appena Denise fu uscita, decise di calmare i colleghi internati.

«Gesù ha detto che arriva domani» Disse ad Sammy

«Basta, non ci sono più alberi» disse ad Albero Cinque.

Quello che ululava bastava lasciarlo stare, poi si scaricava. All'ultimo lo guardò disgustato.

Dopo un attimo di esitazione, disse «Siamo tutti stitici» e si sedette soddisfatto sul suo materassino.

Dopo circa venti minuti, l'infermiera ricomparve e guardò soddisfatta i pazzi che si erano calmati, poi lanciò un'occhiata a Teo

«Il Dottor Chilton sta arrivando» gli annunciò «Ha detto di essere interessato a quello che hai da dirgli»  
«Nah. È solo interessato a diventare famoso» rispose Teo, però sorridendo «Ma va ba bene lo stesso. Grazie tante, Denise!»

«Dovere, Teo» sospirò lei, scomparendo di nuovo fuori dal corridoio.

Tutte le luci furono accese, perché quando arrivava il direttore ci si doveva vedere bene in faccia gli uni con gli altri, ma soprattutto perché l'ultima volta che il dottor Chilton era venuto laggiù senza un'adeguata luminosità non aveva visto un escremento che qualcuno aveva lanciato fuori dalla cella e ci era inciampato cadendo rumorosamente di schiena e rovinandosi sia le scarpe che il gambale destro dei pantaloni nuovi.

Finalmente lo psichiatra comparve: era piccolo, arrivava poco sopra il fianco di Teo, e camminava con un bastone di metallo color argento. Aveva i capelli castani scuri, quasi neri, pettinati come un'onda con la linea a sinistra e occhi verde-azzurrognoli che scrutavano il corridoio come se si aspettassero di vedere qualcosa di davvero bruttissimo.

«Oh no! Guardi dove ha messo i piedi!» Gridò Teo, indicando le scarpe del dottore per divertimento

«Dove?!» strillò Chilton, facendo un passo indietro che poteva quasi essere un salto

«Sul pavimento» sbuffò il folle «Dove potrebbe aver mai messo i piedi?».

La faccia di Frederick Chilton divenne rossa quasi quanto la sua cravatta

«Che cosa vuoi, Teo?»

«Che mi psicanalizzi. Sei pronto oppure vuoi riprovare a prendere la laurea di psicologia? Secondo me rinfrescarti la memoria ti aiuterebbe un pochino. Anche se in effetti se tu dovessi ristudiare tutto il corso universitario prima di intervistarmi stamattina, perderemmo così tanto tempo che magari dopo sarei scocciato e non vorrei affatto farmi psicanalizzare, quindi va benissimo così, prendi una sedia e siediti pure»

«Non ho bisogno del tuo permesso!» sbottò l'ometto «Questo è il _mio_ ospedale, posso farci quello che voglio»

«Si, come no» Teo sorrise «Il tuo ospedale, Frederick. E io sono uno dei tuoi folli, quindi perché non prendi una bella sedia e mi fai vedere chi comanda qui?»  
«È esattamente quello che farò» rispose il dottore, pur riuscendo a cogliere distintamente la sfumatura di sarcasmo nella sua voce.

L'infermiere nuovo portò una pesante sedia (le sedie su cui si sedeva Frederick erano sempre enormi e pesanti, come in una specie di complesso di Napoleone che però coinvolgeva solo le sedie) e il dottore si sedette, incrociando le mani sopra il pomolo del suo bastone. Anelli d'oro piuttosto grossi scintillarono alle sue dita.

«Puoi batterli contro le sbarre della cella?» Chiese Teo, indicando i monili

«No» rispose rapidamente Chilton

«Perchè no? Voglio solo sentire come suonano!»

«No, vuoi rubarli»

«Rubarli, pfftt» Teo roteò gli occhi «Certo, come se non ne avessi già dozzine di quelli!»

«Dozzine?» d'improvviso Frederick Chilton si fece attento «Come?»

«Come come? Uguali a quelli. Nel mio tesoro personale. Beh, non proprio uguali, altrimenti saprei che suono fanno. I miei sono meno... meno pataccosi credo sia il termine giusto»

«Dove si trovano?»

«L'ho già detto: nel mio tesoro personale, insieme a tutti gli altri gioielli. E se vuoi sapere che cosa si prova a indossarli e vuoi sapere dove si trovano, forse dovresti provare a psicanalizzarmi per bene» Teo gli fece l'occhiolino.

Frederick si agitò appena sulla sedia, non sapendo più se con psicanalizzare intendessero la stessa cosa e se dovesse sperare che si trattasse proprio della stessa cosa, perché in fondo al suo piccolo animo borioso sentiva che sarebbe stato abbastanza difficile analizzare la mente ermetica e contorta di Teo, mentre sarebbe stato ben più facile fargli altri generi di favori per ottenere quel tesoro... sempre che non stesse mentendo e non ci fosse alcun tesoro.

«Allora? Sto aspettando» Teo si aggrappò alle sbarre «Domandami di mia madre»

«Cosa ricordi di tua madre?» chiese Chilton, con aria professionale

«Che mi voleva bene. Non ho mai avuto problemi con mia madre»

«Mai?»

«Ti sento deluso, Frederick. Volevi proprio che io e mamma litigassimo, così che tu possa avere uno spicciolo appiglio per capire perché sono folle? Indizio: mamma e papà mi volevano bene e non ho niente contro di loro, quindi devi cambiare strada»

«Magari ti soffocavano di attenzioni» borbottò il dottore

«O magari mi lasciavano liberissimo di scegliere quello che voglio ed è per questo che ho fatto tutti i corsi di musica che volevo. Ed è per questo che ho un tesoro. Forse, chi lo sa, mamma e papà erano ricchi»

«E non sarebbero felici di saperti qui dentro, non credi vecchio mio?» Frederick digrignò i denti in una parodia di sorriso «Il rampollo della loro famiglia ricca e felice chiuso per omicidio in un ospedale per pazzi»

«Ingiustamente chiuso in un ospedale per pazzi, ahimè»

«Stai ritrattando la tua posizione? Stai dicendo di non aver ucciso quell'uomo?»

«Non ti eccitare tutto, no, l'ho ucciso io! Solo che, ahimè, sono chiuso in un ospedale per pazzi, ma non sono pazzo, sono folle».

Niente spiragli, zero, per capire cosa l'avesse spinto sul baratro di quella lampante follia. Frederick si vide costretto ad usare l'artiglieria pesante.

«D'accordo» Riprese Chilton, mentre Teo canticchiava l'Inno alla Gioia «Qual è la differenza tra un pazzo e un folle?»

«Oh, Frederick, lo dici al singolare! Tsk, tsk» canticchiò il folle «Vuoi partire da qualcosa che dico sempre? Stai sprecando un'occasione, ma sono sempre felice di spiegarti perché sono ingiustamente chiuso qui. Tra un folle e un pazzo c'è la differenza che c'è tra un uomo che accende una candela profumata avendo le luci elettriche ed un uomo che accende una candela senza sapere di avere l'elettricità e la fissa finché anche l'oscurità non appare bianca sulle sue retine impressionate, la differenza che c'è tra un uomo che cerca di guardare fuori dal finestrino della sua auto di notte e vede il proprio riflesso e uno che sfrutta la propria ombra contro il vetro per vedere il panorama notturno, la differenza tra un uomo che ha cuffie a basso volume e chi ha tappi di cera»

«Ma in parole povere?»

«Non capisci niente. Passiamo a qualcosa di più semplice. Chiedimi cosa penso delle persone intorno a me»

«Cosa pensi delle persone intorno a te?»

«Non lo so di preciso, e vorrei che mi aiutassi a scoprire di più su come relazionarmi con gli esseri umani. È cambiato spesso nel corso della mia vita, e sento che sta succedendo di nuovo»

«Come lo sai?»

«Oh, è successo altre volte, conosco i suoi sintomi. Curiosità, voglia di chiacchierare e farsi psicanalizzare. Sono così ansioso di parlare con la gente e vedere la mia prospettiva nuova che quasi ti voglio bene Frederick».

Il direttore lo guardò aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Gonfiò le guance, guardò altrove, poi disse titubante «E cosa posso fare per aiutarti? Voglio starti vicino in questa riscoperta di te»

Teo sorrise «Certo che lo vuoi. Quello che puoi fare è permettermi di relazionarmi con le persone quando voglio, anche se sotto la tua diretta supervisione. Io conosco tutti qui. Come incontro gente nuova?».

Il dottor Chilton ci pensò seriamente, mentre Teo batteva con le nocche contro le sbarre in modo quasi discreto un motivetto accattivante, forse dalla pubblicità di...? Ma ora non era importante.

Aveva l'unica possibilità di studiare davvero il soggetto Teo. Qui poteva semplicemente notare le differenze tra il comportamento che adottava precedentemente e quello avuto dopo, uno spiraglio aperto, incredibilmente, nella corazza fluida di quella mente deviata. Mai avuto uno psicopatico così.

«E dimmi Teo, che ne pensi dell'Istituto?»

«Mi piace. C'è ancora tanto da scoprire qui, non voglio andarmene. Le uniche pecche sono che c'è poco silenzio e che il nuovo infermiere ne capisce meno di un montone con una laurea scritta su un filo d'erba»

«Credevo che ti piacesse il rumore»

«Mi piace il _mio_ rumore. È una cosa da folle, forse non può capire. Vuole che gliela spieghi?»

«Volentieri Teo, ma magari dopo» si leccò le labbra «Quindi non vuoi fuggire?»

«Oh, se avessi voluto l'avrei già fatto» replicò con un sorriso radioso «Ma lei è piuttosto interessante, credo che la mia mente sia degna di essere esaminata da lei».

Una vampata di orgoglio si accese nel dottore. In effetti, era stato il primo psichiatra da cui avesse esplicitamente chiesto di essere esaminato. Teo lo trovava quasi tenero, così immerso in un auto-compiacimento nato da una bugia, ed era altrettanto compiaciuto.

Continuò con l'Inno alla Gioia, mentre aspettava il responso del dottor Chilton.

«Tu credi di potermi prendere in giro, vero, con tutte queste... lusinghe al mio ego?»

«Certo che posso prenderla in giro. Ma consideri la proposta che aveva in mente, la consideri seriamente. Prenda il suo tempo se ha bisogno, le assicuro che io non vado da nessuna parte».

Le sue dita schioccavano in un motivetto incompleto, quasi sperimentale. Il sorrisone da Gatto del Chesire in qualche modo sembrò convincere Frederick.

«Quindi, cosa succederebbe se io ti offrissi la possibilità di diventare il mio assistente personale?»

«Gasp!» Teo finse di essere sorpreso «A me? Una posizione così importante? E perché mai?»

«Perchè sei il meno pazzo, qui dentro. Cioè, il meno folle volevo dire, dimenticavo che sei un folle. Però poco, il meno folle fra tutti diciamo»

«In realtà sono parecchio folle» lo corresse Teo, socchiudendo gli occhi

«Beh, si, certo. Insomma, non sei come loro, questo si capisce»

«Ma perché non prendi qualcuno qualificato per farti da assistente personale? Insomma, io sono ricoverato qui, tu invece sei il supremo capo, capisci, quello che tira i fili di tutti noi burattini, pazzi o folli che siano, e hai abbastanza soldi da assumere qualcuno qualificato, quindi perché non lo fai?».

Frederick Chilton pensò che non lo faceva perché gli sarebbe piaciuto potersi vantare con gli amici (o meglio, con i conoscenti) di poter tenere sotto controllo uno di quei criminali pazzi e pericolosi abbastanza da farlo servire docilmente nel ruolo di suo assistente, perché gli piaceva che le persone che lo servivano fossero alte (e Teo era alto), perché pensava che offrendogli una carica prestigiosa e ponendolo più in alto rispetto alla media dei reclusi della struttura Teo si sarebbe aperto e confidato con lui e perché non voleva spendere quei soldi per ingaggiare qualcuno qualificato, ma per comprare romanzi erotici, abbonamenti alla tv via cavo e alcolici costosi, ma per non sembrare esattamente ciò che era, Chilton tenne la bocca chiusa e si limitò a fare il sorriso più incoraggiante che gli riuscì.

Teo lasciò andare le sbarre e fece un passo indietro

«Ne sarei onorato» disse «Però no, grazie»

«E perché no?» sbottò Frederick, che era sicuro di avere in mano una carta vincente

«Perché non voglio dover lavorare quando posso stare qui gratis e avere lo stesso quello che voglio. Si, credo di avere già quello che voglio» sollevò le sopracciglia, come per sottolineare un concetto che a Chilton stava sfuggendo «E credo di averlo qui, dove sono. Perché io ho bisogno solo di me stesso. E posso andarmene quando voglio»

«Su questo ti sbagli, Teo. Solida roccia! Sei in una cella di solida roccia e metallo, non puoi spezzarla, non puoi fonderla, non puoi uscire in alcun modo se non hai le chiavi e forse anche se ce le hai!»

«Per via della sorveglianza?»

«Si»

«Guarda questa faccia e ascolta il mio tono, Frederick: sono beffardi. Niente mi trattiene dal fuggire, non l'ho fatto solo perché non ne avevo alcuna intenzione. Un'altra cosa» si passò la mano sul cuore «La nostra adorabile dottoressa Bloom: le ho chiesto un favore. E ovviamente lei ha acconsentito»

«Che cosa?» il tono del dottore era stridulo «Come ha acconsentito?»

«Lo fa sempre. Solo che non lo sai» Teo si strinse nelle spalle «Solo che questa volta c'entri anche tu, quindi, per favore, puoi dirle si quando la vedrai e ti chiederà di portare da me qualcuno?»

«Qualcuno chi?»

«Oh, nessuno che ti debba interessare, Frederick. Non è un pazzo. Forse è un po' folle, ma non è un pazzo»

«Il suo... fidanzatino?» domandò a denti stretti il dottore. Odiava il fatto che la dottoressa Alana Bloom avesse un ragazzo perché così non poteva corteggiarla troppo apertamente. E odiava anche il ragazzo, questo era ovvio.

«Sono fidanzati?» Teo spalancò un po' di più gli occhi «Ah, ma non lo sapevo! Ecco perché a volte parla di lui, non parla molto di altri uomini...»

«Neanche di me?» chiese il dottor Chilton, con una punta di civetteria

«Non posso dirti se parla di te. E neanche che cosa dice di te. Però mi ha detto che hanno mangiato del prosciutto costoso, tipo da ventimila dollari ogni coscia, impressionante, vero?».

Il resto della conversazione, che durò per quasi un'ora e mezza, continuò su questa falsariga: il dottor Chilton che chiedeva informazioni sulla dottoressa Bloom e Teo che lo insultava velatamente e parlava di argomenti non correlati. Alla fine, Chilton si stancò, batté con il bastone sulle sbarre e si alzò

«Basta, mi stai solo facendo perdere tempo!»

«Se qui ci fosse stato uno psichiatra» disse allegro Teo «Non avrebbe pensato che gli stavo facendo perdere tempo. Anzi, probabilmente avrebbe già capito perché sono folle».

Stizzito e senza salutare, Chilton se ne andò via.

Al piano di sopra, incontrò la dottoressa Bloom, che era appena arrivata per visitare il paziente che aveva in cura in quel periodo, l'uomo che contava al massimo fino a cinque e che, con grande fantasia, era da tutti chiamato “Albero Cinque”.

Alana Bloom era radiosa come sempre, al punto che Chilton sentì il bisogno quasi irrefrenabile di avvicinarsi a lei e affondare le dita nei suoi lunghi e folti capelli castani, soffici e leggermente ondulati, e di posarle un bacio da qualche parte, fosse anche la punta del naso. Lei lo salutò con professionalità, senza freddezza né entusiasmo

«Buongiorno, dottor Chilton»

«Dottoressa Bloom» rispose lui, chinando il capo.

La donna lo gratificò con un piccolo sorriso, e il direttore dell'Istituto avrebbe tanto voluto che anche quello non rientrasse nella lista di semplici cortesie che la gente si rivolgeva.

La dottoressa Bloom a sua volta non era una donna molto alta, anzi avevano a disposizione quasi lo stesso numero di centimetri. Era difficile fare un confronto obiettivo, visto che non si erano mai incontrati senza che almeno uno dei due indossasse tacchi.

La donna sembrava intenzionata a passare oltre, ma Chilton la fermò con un piccolo schiarirsi della gola, senza toccarla.

«Deve dirmi qualcosa, dottoressa Bloom?» Chiese l'uomo

«Spero di non essere nei guai» scherzò la donna, con giusto una punta di freddezza

«Mi è stato riferito che ha accettato una... un accordo propostole da uno dei nostri ospiti»

«Dal Folle Teo stesso, vero?» annuì la dottoressa, un filo più cauta

«Quindi, ha intenzione di portare qui qualcuno?»

«Solo con il suo permesso. Ovviamente, la struttura è ancora sotto la sua giurisdizione Frederick» rispose calma la donna, guardandolo da sotto le ciglia nere senza traccia di timore.

Il dottore fu tentato di negarle la possibilità. Prima di tutto perché non aveva alcuna voglia di vedere quell'uomo che girava per il suo Istituto e venire confrontato a lui anche lì dove tecnicamente era il capo. E la voglia di dirle no era ancora più forte perché stava cedendo ad un folle che lo aveva appena rifiutato e di una sua dipendente, ed entrambi lo chiamavano “Frederick”.

«Ma certo» Sorrise, stringendo le dita inanellate sul pomolo del suo bastone.

«Vado a visitare mister Cinque. Credo che avremo visite nel pomeriggio, se il nostro uomo dice di si».

“ _Se il nostro uomo dice di si”._ Ugh. Che cosa orribile che lei dicesse “il nostro uomo” di fronte a Frederick, come se non sapesse che lui la corteggiava da sempre, che era infastidito dal fatto che lei avesse un ragazzo e soprattutto che non fosse davvero l'uomo di tutti e due. Frederick non aveva speranze con lei, figuriamoci con il _suo uomo._

Il sorriso di cortesia rispuntò su quelle labbra ciliegia e la donna si allontanò.

Frederick ascoltò i tacchi che mitragliavano il pavimento prima di ritirarsi.

Ad ogni modo, non aveva bisogno di un assistente personale.

 

Alana sapeva che il modo migliore di sottoporre la questione a Will era la sincerità. E poi, non credeva che gliene sarebbe venuto male, in fondo Teo, pur essendo stato rinchiuso per questioni piuttosto gravi, non aveva mai mostrato atteggiamenti puramente violenti verso nessuno del personale.

Era quasi opinione comune che fosse una specie di bambino innocuo, anche se estremamente fastidioso. Per quanto la riguardava, pensava che un po' di cautela verso un assassino psicotico ci stesse sempre.

Così lei compose il numero dell'amico e attese che quello rispondesse. Rispondeva sempre, quando era lei a chiamare, e così fu anche questa volta.

«Pronto?» Disse la voce di Will, un po' roca

«Pronto, ciao Will!»

«Alana! Come mai mi chiami? Sono nei guai?».

Negli ultimi mesi, Will era stato nei guai più volte di quante avesse mai contato nel resto della sua vita e persino Alana si era per breve tempo schierata contro di lui.

«No, non sei nei guai. Come stai?»

«Io...» Will si schiarì la voce «Sto bene, si. Sto bene. E tu?»

«Benissimo, grazie»

«E Hannibal?»

«Non l'ho visto questa mattina e ora sono al lavoro»

«Come mai non l'hai visto?»

«Circostanze. Ma tu non ti fai mai i fatti tuoi, Will?» scherzò lei, ma l'amico entrò immediatamente in modalità difensiva

«Scusami, scusami. Era solo per fare conversazione, lo sai che io non voglio farmi i fatti tuoi, ero solo curioso e volevo sapere se tu e lui...»

«Will! Will, stavo scherzando. Va tutto bene»

«Certo, certo»

«Tutto ok. Volevo chiederti se puoi farmi un favore piccolo piccolo»

«Quello che vuoi» acconsentì l'uomo, prima ancora che lei gli spiegasse cosa voleva.

Alana si sentì un po' troppo fortunata ad ottenere dai maschi (tutti, eccetto uno) quello che voleva senza neanche combattere quel poco che bastava per fare capire che non tutto le veniva regalato.

«Will, c'è un mio paziente che ha l'interessante desiderio di parlare con te. Ti piacerebbe farlo? Insomma, lo so che non ti piace essere sociale, ma questa è una specie di emergenza»

«Un'emergenza?»

«Si. Terrà sveglio tutto l'ospedale se non gli parlerai almeno una volta. È uno di quelli tenaci, ma non temere: sarà innocuo»

«Tutto qui? Devo parlare con uno dei pazienti?»

«Si. Ti posso organizzare un incontro per quando vuoi, ma preferiremmo vederti oggi»

«Si, perché no... tanto vengo a Baltimora ogni giorno per la terapia con il dottor Lecter. Facciamo che oggi vengo un po' prima e incontro questo tuo paziente, poi me ne vado da Hannibal»

«Fantastico. Sei un tesoro... quando non sei un bastardo» aggiunse ridacchiando

«Certo» Will stavolta capì che lei stava scherzando (anche se non troppo) e si concesse di sorridere «Questo e altro per farmi perdonare»

«Guarda che devi farti perdonare da Hannibal, non da me»

«Se mi faccio perdonare da te, per lui è lo stesso. Lo sai»

«Però non è giusto. Vabbè, ne parliamo quando ci vediamo, ok? Chiamami quando arrivi a Baltimora così ci incontriamo»  
«Oh, ci incontriamo così, di nascosto? Senza Hannibal? E lui è d'accordo?» domandò malizioso Will

«Finiscila» borbottò divertita la dottoressa Bloom «Lo sai benissimo che lui è d'accordo».

Quando Alana riattaccò, Will si prese la testa fra le mani, affondandosi i pollici nelle guance. Ci sarebbe voluta una forza di volontà ferrea e probabilmente più di un'aspirina per riuscire a entrare di nuovo nell'ospedale psichiatrico senza ridestare ricordi ed emozioni che lo avrebbero tenuto sveglio la notte, ma lo avrebbe fatto senza protestare.

Per lei. Per loro. Per conquistare la loro fiducia fino all'ultima goccia.


	3. Will e il mondo

Capitolo 2

 

Will Graham aveva trentasette anni, molti riccioli neri, una corta barba e occhi più azzurri di un cielo estivo alle cinque del pomeriggio. Trascorreva molto tempo all'aperto, ma era comunque pallido come una mozzarella, visto che non aveva proprio la pelle di uno che si abbronza facilmente. In compenso, giusto per non sembrare un fantasma diafano, era piuttosto muscoloso.

Will Graham era anche un tipo che evitava di guardarsi allo specchio, visto che non solo non era affatto vanitoso, ma si sentiva disturbato dal proprio riflesso asimmetrico che lo scrutava come se fosse una persona diversa da lui. Non c'erano specchi in casa sua, eccetto l'unico nel bagno che serviva per farsi la barba in maniera più accurata.

Quella mattina non si era regolato la barba perché voleva evitare lo specchio, perciò sarebbe andato da un barbiere per farsela tagliare. Il suo psichiatra, il dottor Hannibal Lecter, gli aveva più volte proposto di tagliargli sia barba che capelli, ma Will aveva rifiutato e non di certo perché lo credesse poco abile come barbiere, quanto perché si sentiva a disagio ad avere una lama affilata maneggiata da lui vicino alla propria gola, specie dopo aver commissionato il suo assassinio.

Ma era una storia lunga, e come al solito si stava perdendo nei propri pensieri. Era un flusso continuo difficile da fermare, associazione su associazione, immagini, figure, un fiume di cui era testimone dello scorrere senza avere alcuna possibilità di costruire una diga resistente.

Così, una cosa tira l'altra, e non aveva intenzione di farsi radere dal proprio psichiatra.

Non era un tipo da chiacchiericcio, perciò lasciò cadere in modo quasi scortese ogni tentativo del barbiere di fare gossip o scucirgli una conversazione frivola. L'uomo si arrese e si mise a parlare con la persona in attesa del proprio turno di come Johnny avesse una tresca con Roxie.

Forse era un programma televisivo, o parlavano di gente reale. Non che gliene importasse.

Quello che sembrava di gran lunga più importante era che non aveva approfondito la questione del paziente da incontrare, anche se a bene vedere contava sulla punta delle dita i pazienti dell'Istituto che potessero essere definiti “innocui”. Per di più non era nello stile di Alana farlo ammazzare da un paziente per farlo sembrare un incidente, e sperava di non aver combinato così tanti pasticci da esserselo meritato.

Inspirò a fondo, cercando di tenere ferma la testa. In realtà, gli dava fastidio anche le mani di quell'uomo che gli danzavano sul volto, non era un fan del contatto fisico con gli sconosciuti.

Quindi, un paziente “innocuo”? Innocuo per chi?

Si chiese se ad aver chiesto di lui fosse stato Matthew Brown. Non era un incontro che voleva fare, e se fosse stato chiunque altro a chiederglielo avrebbe rifiutato di slancio.

Ma era stata Alana. Avrebbe visto anche Matthew Brown, non si sarebbe rimangiato la parola.

 

Il momento di andare all'appuntamento arrivò troppo presto, dopo aver aspettato che arrivasse tutto il giorno. Non che avrebbe potuto essere più preparato di così.

La macchina di Will non era appariscente, ma il Dottor Chilton la riconobbe subito, appollaiato come uno spiritello maligno sulle scale a sbarrargli l'entrata.

Will salì i gradini con tranquillità. Si, non indulgeva particolarmente nell'essere sociale e tanto meno esserlo con chi voleva frugargli nel cervello fino a ridurlo come un uovo strapazzato; ma Frederick era così facile da gestire da essere patetico.

Avrebbe potuto sentirsi paterno nei suoi confronti se non si fosse ricordato di come non aveva avuto neppure la decenza di far finta di non vederlo come un articolo su una rivista di psicologia la prima volta che lo aveva visto.

«E tu che ci fai qui?» Chiese il dottore.

Era strano il tono di vero stupore nel tono di Chilton. Nessuna battuta piatta in tasca, davvero?

«Non è divertente» Gli assicurò Will, continuando a salire le scale

«Non deve essere divertente! Che cosa ci fai qui tu? Dove stai andando?»

«Beh, mi sto avvicinando a te» Will si fermò a due gradini di distanza da lui «Per chiederti di accompagnarmi dal paziente che ha chiesto di me»

«Nessun paziente ha chiesto di te!» esclamò Chilton «Che cosa ci fai qui?»

«Come sarebbe a dire? E tu allora chi stavi aspettando?» Will lo squadrò dalla testa ai piedi, cosa non difficile da fare vista la taglia del dottore «Non dirmi che di solito guardi giù dalla scalinata per divertimento»

«No. Stavo aspettando il dottor Lecter»

«Deve venire qui?» Will iniziò a sentirsi davvero irritato.

Nessun paziente aveva chiesto di lui? Hannibal stava per venire lì? Che diavolo stava succedendo e perché Alana gli aveva mentito?

«Si» Chilton sogghignò «Deve incontrarsi con Teo, un nostro paziente. La dottoressa Bloom lo ha richiesto»

«Beh, anche io sono stato richiesto. La dottoressa Bloom mi ha chiamato e mi ha detto di venire»

«Beh, a me non ha detto niente, quindi mi vedrò costretto a lasciarti fuori da qui»

«Dottor Chilton, voglio vedere Alana»

«E chi non vuole? Il fatto è che non si può entrare e uscire da un manicomio criminale a piacimento...»

«Will!» una voce familiare lo chiamò dall'uscio, molto più in basso.

Sia Frederick che Will scesero di un gradino e guardarono la persona che era appena entrata. Il dottor Hannibal Lecter aveva appena varcato la soglia, statuario nel suo completo tre pezzi azzurro, con i capelli ben pettinati all'indietro che scintillavano come un misto bicolore di oro e argento. Lame di luce e ombra coloravano la sua pelle ambrata e sottolineavano i suoi zigomi prominenti e le labbra carnose.

«Ecco, aspettavamo lei, dottor Lecter!» Gioì insensatamente Frederick

«E perché mai, dottor Chilton?» La voce spessa e dall'accento straniero del dottor Lecter si piegò interrogativamente

«Come perché? Per incontrare Teo»

«Non ne ero stato messo al corrente» ammise Hannibal «Sono venuto per dire a Will che potrebbe non essere la migliore idea visitare adesso, e da solo, l'ospedale psichiatrico. E anche per portare uno spuntino alla dottoressa Bloom» sollevò un piccolo contenitore di plastica a chiusura ermetica.

Will aggrottò le sopracciglia

«Io sono stato chiamato da Alana per vedere un paziente, non sono solo» ribatté

«Non è vero! Non è vero» con l'indice alzato, Frederick lo ammonì «Non sei stato invitato, lui è stato invitato!»

«Ma quando?» domandarono all'unisono Hannibal e Will, l'uno pacatamente curioso e l'altro sonoramente irritato

«Stamattina. Alana ha detto che avrebbe portato qui il suo ragazzo».

Will lanciò un'occhiata di sbieco ad Hannibal, poi fece un sorrisetto vedendolo arrossire appena appena, solo sulla punta delle orecchie, abbastanza da non essere notato da qualunque osservatore eccetto i più attenti.

«Io non sono il ragazzo di Alana» Disse «Siamo solo amici»

«Lo sanno tutti che non è così» replicò in fretta Frederick, malizioso «C'era scritto anche sul giornale»

«Il Tattle Crime?»

«Si»

«Dovrebbe occuparsi di crimine. Non di me e della mia collega»

«Si occupava di crimine. Lei è stato vittima di un attacco, no? Ci ha quasi rimesso le penne. E la dottoressa Bloom la ha aiutato»

«Siamo amici. Non è la mia ragazza».

Alana spuntò alle spalle di Frederick proprio in quel momento.

«Il tuo ragazzo è qui» Disse a voce un po' troppo alta il dottor Chilton «Puoi portarlo giù da Teo, se ti va».

La dottoressa Bloom parve per un attimo confusa su quale fosse il suo ragazzo, poi prese per mano Will e gli disse

«Bentornato! Va tutto bene?»

«Benissimo» mentì lui, disinvolto «Allora, andiamo a vedere Teo?»

«Certo. Dai, andiamo. Vieni anche tu, Hannibal?»

«No» rispose serafico il dottor Lecter «Però ecco uno spuntino. E non stressare troppo Will, è un periodo un po' strano per lui».

Frederick era più che mai confuso.

«Ma chi è il suo ragazzo?»

«Si faccia gli affaracci suoi e si trovi una ragazza sua» ribatté un po' piccata la dottoressa Bloom, e i due rientrarono insieme nell'Istituto.

Hannibal e Chilton rimasero a fissarsi sugli scalini. Frederick si gonfiò come un tacchino avvantaggiandosi del fatto che era più in alto sulle scale, e il Dottor Lecter si limitò a salire un paio di gradini, sovrastandolo. Chilton si sgonfiò e Hannibal si allontanò soddisfatto.

Will sapeva che non sarebbero passati per la fila di celle per parlare con il Folle Teo, ma che il criminale sarebbe stato trasferito in una gabbia apposita, in una stanza lontana dagli altri internati; in fondo non c'era bisogno di mostrare tutta la biancheria sporca a chi si sta infliggendo una visita già con un paziente solo.

Trovò quasi ironico che Teo li aspettasse nella gabbia di solito riservata a lui.

Alana gli toccò un gomito, lievemente, ma Will lo apprezzò.

«Oh, dottoressa Bloom! Lei è un angelo del Signore, se solo non fosse che non è bionda, non è asessuata, non ha le ali e non appartiene a nessun Signore. Ma per il resto è un angelo del Signore» Li accolse Teo sorridente, aggrappato alle sbarre

«Ma di niente Teo»

«Le auguro, e mi auguro, di tutto cuore che tutta la baracca finisca a comandarla lei, dottoressa. Se me ne presenterà l'occasione, sappia che cercherò di farla promuovere al posto di Frederick».

Will sentì un goccio di simpatia per il folle che non si sforzò neanche di trovare inappropriato.

«Che dire, grazie a te» Rispose educatamente la dottoressa.

Gli occhi castani del folle passarono sull'altro uomo, ballando nel tentativo di sondarlo. Will rimase immobile, e all'apparenza impassibile. Anche a lui venne dedicato un sorriso, ma visto che Teo faceva quell'espressione a chiunque passasse come un imbecille, Graham dubitò che fosse rivolta a lui quanto a sé stesso.  
  
 

«Grazie per essere venuto, signor Graham. Non le prenderò molto tempo, vorrei solo farle una proposta. È vero che lei può prendere anche punti di vista altrui?»

«Posso capire le motivazioni che hanno spinto a compiere delle certe azioni» l'uomo annuì lentamente, senza guardare Teo negli occhi, ma senza evitarlo apertamente.

«Oh, è molto più di questo, o il nostro hobbit malvagio non avrebbe interesse in te»

«Hobbit malvagio?» ripeté Will piano, reprimendo l'impulso di ridere

«Frederick, ma sono sicuro che ci siamo intesi. Ad ogni modo, apprezzo l'umiltà quando è sincera, perciò sono ancora più convinto: ho bisogno di una seconda voce per il mio esperimento, e ho bisogno di qualcuno che sia in grado di cantare insieme a me senza sbagliare. Ad istinto. Quindi ho bisogno di te» allargò le braccia verso di lui «Puoi usare il tuo talento per me?»

«Non mi avevano mai chiesto di mettere a frutto il mio talento per scopi musicali»

«Eppure è così ovvio» Teo batté le palpebre «La musica è sentimento e passione che ti attraversano. Un uomo invischiato così a fondo nelle emozioni dovrebbe essere in grado di...»

«Scusa, Teo, questa parte la devi rivedere» lo interruppe gentilmente Will

«Folle Teo»

«Folle Teo» ripeté accomodante l'uomo, perché è stupido litigare con i pazzi o folli che siano per come vogliono farsi chiamare «Non sono un bravo cantante. Né un musicista particolarmente virtuoso, a dirla tutta. Ma di cosa tratta il tuo, uhm, esperimento?»

«Il mio esperimento è emozionante, e sono certo che dopo averlo sentito, vorrai cantare con me» disse Teo eccitato «Sei familiare con il fenomeno della risonanza, ed in particolar modo con la risonanza acustica?»

«Familiare è una parola grossa. Ma so di cosa parli»

«Ti faccio un esempio veloce: hai mai visto nei cartoni animati, o nei fumetti, quelle persone che con la loro sola voce spaccano i bicchieri? Ecco, alla base c'è il principio di risonanza. Se percuoti un bicchiere, esso creerà una nota unica, con un suo ben preciso timbro, frequenza e altezza. Se una persona riesce a riprodurre la stessa identica nota ed a sostenerla per un certo periodo di tempo, si creerà una risonanza che romperà il bicchiere. E questo non vale solo per i bicchieri o per gli oggetti di vetro: tutto può entrare in risonanza abbastanza da spezzarsi, basta forzarne la struttura a vibrare ad una delle frequenze proprie. Potresti spezzare persino una persona»

«Interessante»

«Si, vero? Il problema è che di solito si lavora con oggetti a basso smorzamento perché sono più facili da rompere»

«Basso smorzamento?»  
«Si. Tipo, se colpisci un barattolo e il suono ci mette alcuni secondi per smorzarsi fino a smettere, quella è una struttura a basso smorzamento. Ed è ideale da spezzare»

«Ah. E quindi cos'è che vorresti fare, esattamente?»

«Uno studio sulla materia. Ho già molte conoscenze al riguardo, ma poter distruggere qualunque cosa con la sola voce ho bisogno dell'aiuto di un secondo cantante, una voce che mi supporti, sai. Un coro sarebbe l'ideale, però ora come ora non credo di poterne formare uno come si deve» prese un profondo respiro «Voglio trovare la frequenza vibratoria della realtà, del nostro intero mondo. In questo modo potrò sapere come distruggerlo. E se saprò come distruggerlo, saprò anche come salvarlo».

Will rimase per un istante in silenzio. Doveva ammettere che l'idea di manipolare la realtà attraverso la musica sarebbe stata formidabile... se solo fosse stata fattibile. Aveva letto degli esperimenti per spezzare i bicchieri con la voce e non erano affatto semplici come Teo voleva farli sembrare, quanto al distruggere qualunque altro oggetto sarebbe stato quasi impossibile tranne di possedere altoparlanti giganti, fedelissimi e connessi a un programma audio che permetteva di impostare ogni aspetto delle frequenze audio.

«Mi vedo costretto a declinare» Disse gentilmente «Non so cantare, men che mai armonizzarmi con quella che immagino essere la grande voce di un cantante eccezionale ed esperto come immagino che tu sia. Sarei molto imbarazzato anche solo a provarci, sinceramente»

«Oh, io credo che tu possa fare grandi cose solo con un po' di allenamento»

«Sono stonato, Teo» Will aggrottò le sopracciglia «Non canto neppure sotto la doccia, dubito di poter fare entrare in risonanza alcunché. O anche solo di cantare un duetto intonato con te»

«Oh. Ma puoi sempre provarci e...»

«Sarebbe una prova inutile» lo interruppe Will «Inoltre sto poco bene e non mi sento incline a questi esperimenti. No, mi dispiace, non posso farlo»

«E va bene» Teo parve perdere un po' del suo buonumore «Troverò qualcun altro»

«Che ti aiuti a spezzare le sbarre delle celle urlando?» si intromise Alana, con un sorriso «Io non credo proprio!»

«Lei, signorina Bloom, sa cantare?»  
«Solo country e musica da osteria. E non canterò per distruggere il mondo, te lo dico da ora»

«Che autentico peccato!».

Sia lui che la dottoressa risero, mentre Will si massaggiava lentamente un gomito. C'era freddo lì dentro e un'atmosfera che, nonostante l'allegria di Teo, sembrava permeata di dolore. Come faceva la dottoressa Bloom a passare in quel salone praticamente tutti i giorni e a parlare con quelle persone chiuse in quelle piccole gabbie?

«Quindi, posso andare?» Si trovò a dire. Per un attimo si chiese se non fosse un gesto debole chiedere il permesso ad una persona che non aveva alcun controllo su di lui, mostrare gratuitamente il collo. Ma era la spinta finale che Teo voleva per arrendersi, perché evidentemente lo apprezzò.

«Un no è un no» Il folle fece un sorriso rassicurante, tanto da sembrare fuori posto dentro la piccola gabbia. La sua affermazione fece roteare gli occhi alla dottoressa Bloom. «Ma grazie per avere accettato di vedermi, signor Graham. Lo apprezzo molto, e grazie anche per la franchezza. Si, può andare».

Will annuì senza guardarlo, gli occhi azzurri che seguivano le venature del marmo della parete.

«Arrivederci, signorina Bloom. Arrivederci, signor Graham»

«Ciao Teo» salutò Alana, intrecciando di nuovo le dita a quelle di Will per tirarlo gentilmente verso l'uscita.

Will avvertì gli occhi del folle fissi sulla propria nuca finché non uscirono dalla stanza.

 

Teo si sedette nella gabbia, aspettando che un addetto lo trasportasse nuovamente alla sua cella. Nonostante il disappunto, non era molto abbattuto. Si, questo incontro era stato un fiasco totale, ma ora sapeva di avere tranquillamente il potere di organizzarne molti altri.

Ci sarebbe pur stato qualcuno là fuori che poteva e voleva fargli da secondo. Non si sputa in faccia alla salvezza del mondo così, anche se nessun altro sembrava minimamente preoccupato per il futuro della bella Terra. La bella Terra in cui viveva, la bella Terra che avrebbe potuto collassare da un momento all'altro.

Che miopi: solo perché non vedevano un pericolo imminente non vuol dire che non ce ne fosse uno. Se il battito di ali di una farfalla può creare un tornado, allora, sconosciuto com'è l'Universo e le sue dinamiche, come potevano sapere che l'equivalente di un grosso tornado non stesse per disintegrarli? Che l'entropia non avrebbe ridotto in piccole particelle tutto e poi inglobato quelle piccole particelle, la polvere di cui erano fatti?

Si alzò in piedi di scatto, divorato dall'ansia. Era come se potesse fisicamente qualcosa rosicchiarlo dall'interno, qualcosa che gli rendeva scomoda la sua stessa pelle come una tuta due volte più larga, come se qualcosa di strisciante avesse cominciato a separarlo da dentro, epidermide dai muscoli, muscoli dalle ossa.

E poi sarebbe stato solo polvere, _polvere, polvere_.

Tutto quello di cui era fatto e quello che pensava e che aveva fatto e che era e che...

Si alzò in piedi e cominciò a battere a palmi aperti sulle sbarre d'acciaio, urlando fino a sentirsi scorticare la gola, fino a che il fiato non gli si esaurì soffocando il suo cervello, e allora alternò urla più brevi, sperimentò con urgenza diversi timbri. La sensazione era la stessa di sempre.

Il clangore delle sbarre si spegneva nel momento in cui si era sempre spento, non un secondo di più né di meno, la sua voce era sempre lo stesso ululato disperato.

Si lasciò cadere di nuovo, ansimando. E sorrise.

No, era ancora tutto a posto.

 

All'uscita, Alana e Will incontrarono di nuovo Hannibal, intento ad ammirare un quadro dipinto da uno dei degenti, un cavallo impennato con parecchi errori anatomici, ma abbastanza carino da essere stato esposto; doveva essere stata una concessione del precedente gestore dell'ospedale perché di solito Chilton distruggeva qualunque cosa venisse prodotta dai pazzi.

Will lo salutò alzando una mano, in tono mogio

«Dottor Lecter...».

Hannibal sorrise. Amava il modo in cui Will pronunciava quelle parole, quasi saltando la c nel suo cognome. Dottor Le _tt_ er.

«Will» Chinando la testa, lo psichiatra ricambiò il saluto, poi si avvicinò ad Alana e le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, chinandosi un po' per farlo: lui era alto un metro e ottanta, lei molto, molto di meno.

La dottoressa Bloom si strinse a lui

«Che cos'è tutta questa confidenza?» scherzò, dandogli un colpetto con il gomito

«Siamo colleghi. E amici»

Will tossì per nascondere un sussurrato “e amanti”. Hannibal non riuscì a sentirlo, ma Alana si e lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

Will fece un sorrisetto malizioso. Hannibal parve preoccuparsi

«Hai preso freddo, Will? Non avrai di nuovo la febbre?»

«La febbre?» con un risolino nervoso, distolse lo sguardo «No, proprio no. Non ho mai avuto problemi con il freddo. Era solo un colpetto di tosse»

«Ha detto “e amanti”» lo denunciò ad alta voce Alana.

Hannibal annuì «Se lo ha detto, lo ha fatto tossendo»

«Si sarà strangolato con la propria saliva» scherzò la dottoressa «Dopotutto può capitare, pensando a noi. O no?»

«Certo che può capitare. A te capita».

Will rise

«Dottoressa! Ma che cosa vengo a sapere dal tuo collega?»

«Soffro di ipersalivazione!» esclamò lei, puntandogli l'indice contro il petto e allontanandosi bruscamente da Hannibal «Può capitare a tutti! È un disturbo autentico, non sbavo sugli uomini!»

«Nessuno lo ha detto»

«Lo stai pensando però»

«Non dico si e non dico no» Will si strinse nelle spalle «Quindi pensi spesso al dottore...»

«A tutti e due» lo corresse Hannibal «Insieme».

Quelle parole parvero colpire Will, e non del tutto positivamente. Con le sopracciglia aggrottate, fissò la faccia ossuta del suo psichiatra... come faceva a sapere cose del genere? Alana gli confidava le proprie fantasie? E perché ora lui glielo diceva? Non gli stava suggerendo qualcosa, giusto?

«Comunque, miei cari amici» Hannibal si scostò un lembo della giacca per estrarre qualcosa da una tasca interna «Ho qui un paio di biglietti per un evento davvero interessante a Wolf Trap, così non dovrai spostarti molto di casa, Will...»

«Intendi il teatro nel bosco?».

Il teatro nel bosco era una delle grandi attrattive di Wolf Trap: la Virginia aveva meravigliose, maestose, foreste e un'associazione culturale aveva deciso che sarebbe stata un'ottima idea mettere in scena rappresentazioni di ogni genere all'aperto. Will partecipava a quel genere di eventi, anzi, a dire il vero erano gli unici eventi organizzati da _esseri umani_ a cui lui partecipasse. Non gli piaceva andare all'opera, con tutti quei tipi snob, e non gli piaceva il cinema, con il suo buio claustrofobico e il volume troppo alto, però qualunque cosa fosse messa in scena sotto un tetto di rami, con il vento fresco ad accarezzarti la faccia e la possibilità di scappare via in qualunque momento, valeva la pena di essere visto.

Alana sollevò un sopracciglio

«Nel bosco?»

«Si» Spiegò Will «A Wolf Trap mettono in scena storie all'aperto. In mezzo ai boschi. È davvero fantastico. Una volta ho visto “Sogno di una Notte di Mezza Estate”. Ha tutto un altro fascino se l'ambientazione è autentica e non fatta di cartone»

«Non nutro alcun dubbio al riguardo. E quindi quando si va?»

«Mercoledì, alle quattro e mezza. Ho un biglietto anch'io».

Hannibal sventolò i pezzi di carta che aveva in mano

«Allora ne abbiamo uno in più» constatò «Chi invitiamo? Jack Crawford? Chilton?»

«Perchè non inviti la tua terapista, Bedelia?» domandò con un sogghigno Alana

«Per favore... non verrebbe mai. Sedersi accanto a Will, magari in un bosco? Avrebbe paura di essere assassinata» Hannibal roteò gli occhi «O _peggio._ Di essere morsa dalle zanzare».

I due psichiatri risero, mentre Will pensava a come chiedere con gentilezza di non invitare Jack Crawford. Almeno lì non voleva dietro il suo capo.

«Invitiamo Marta?» Domandò Alana.

Will sospirò lievemente di sollievo: magari non avrebbe dovuto chiederlo perché avrebbero invitato qualcun'altro.

«No!» Rispose Hannibal, seccamente

«Perché no?»

«Dialetto e alito alla birra? No, grazie»

«Allora invitiamo Jack Crawford?»

«Jack Crawford è una grande idea. Gli offriremo un pegno di gratitudine per il lavoro che fa per noi»

«Anche se non se lo merita» concluse Alana, annuendo convinta.

“ _Nononononono”._ Will si sentì sprofondare, il che era piuttosto inquietante visto che posava i piedi su un solido pavimento di marmo verde.

«Ehm» Provò «Potrebbe essere una buona idea, ma magari dovremmo offrire il posto a qualcuno che è interessato. Non ho mai visto Jack come un fan del teatro».

Hannibal lo guardò con un micro sorriso, ma era indubbiamente divertito.

«Beh, non lo sappiamo perché non ne parliamo granché con lui» disse Alana pensierosa «Ma in effetti piuttosto che a casaccio dovremmo pensare a qualcuno che...»

«Invitate me!» Esclamò Frederick Chilton, a voce più alta di quanto avesse voluto.

I tre fecero istintivamente un passo indietro. Non tanto perché qualcuno avesse gridato all'improvviso, era più un effetto della voce del dottore.

«E tu da dove spunti fuori?» Chiese Will, aggrottando le sopracciglia

«Questo è il mio Istituto, è normale che io sia qui. Io so tutto ciò che succede qui».

Will occhieggiò verso il grosso cartello che avvertiva di trovarsi al “Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane”. Era grande abbastanza da nasconderlo, quindi probabilmente era stato là dietro.

Alana pensò che Chilton non aveva idea di cosa succedesse nel suo Istituto, ma gentilmente evitò di farlo presente.

«Comunque, invitate me. Io sono interessato, sono un vostro amico, e voi avete un biglietto in più» Elencò allegramente bello dritto di fierezza, con un fastidioso tono di superiorità.

«Non sei mio amico» Disse Will.

Chilton si sgonfiò e si allontanò.

«Okay, allora. Hannibal, tu conosci molte persone che apprezzano il teatro, vero?» Proseguì Alana, riafferrando con abilità il filo del discorso

«Vero» Confermò il dottor Lecter «Ma avrei preferito invitare un amico comune, o almeno non un perfetto sconosciuto, di modo che tutti potessimo apprezzare maggiormente l'esperienza»

«La signora Komeda?»

«Pretenderebbe di essere invitata a casa per una cena. Non sono pronto all'evenienza».

Will trovò peculiare che quello che preoccupava Hannibal non erano gli auto-inviti a casa sua dei suoi conoscenti, ma di non poter allestire cena e spettacolo da cinque stelle per loro. Tutto sommato, non era una caratteristica da disprezzare (ne aveva beneficiato troppo per lamentarsi).

«Che amici abbiamo in comune con Will? Torniamo a Jack?»

«No, davvero, non c'è bisogno di sprecare quel biglietto per mettermi» _“A disagio” «_ A mio agio. Scegliete pure tra voi, il biglietto è vostro».

Alana annuì e incrociò le braccia, pensierosa «Okay, ma spero che non dovremo davvero finire per invitare Chilton».

Hannibal prese a camminare

«Proviamo un attimo a schiarirci le idee camminando» propose serio, mentre i due amici lo seguivano «Jack lo conosciamo tutti ed è un buon amico»

«Tranne per il fatto che ti sospetta di essere un killer e continua ad indagarti» lo interruppe Alana

«Quello lo faceva anche Will, ma è un buon amico lo stesso»

«In effetti non pretendo di capire come mai ti fai massacrare dai tuoi amici» la dottoressa Bloom alzò le mani «E poi pensi lo stesso che ti vogliano bene. Per me sei masochista»

«Se lo dici tu. Allora, Jack è un buon amico, ma non ha mai mostrato interesse attivo per il teatro. Preferisce le cene ad effetto e il buon vino. Quindi mettiamo un istante da parte il suo nome, magari lo scegliamo alla fine. Poi ci sono Zeller e Price. Jimmy Price ama il teatro»

«È vero» disse in fretta Will, anche se in realtà non lo sapeva «Potremmo invitare lui. Lo conosciamo tutti e tre e gli piace anche il teatro»

«Si, ma personalmente non ci tengo» il dottore Lecter si strinse nelle spalle, molto più a suo agio rispetto a Will nel dire che non gli piaceva una persona «Siamo usciti insieme una volta e non è finita bene. Non credo che potrebbe mai finire bene. Parliamo di Zeller... qualcuno sa se gli piace il teatro?»

«Gli piacciono i supereroi» rispose Alana «E i film della Marvel. Però una volta gli ho sentito dire che il teatro è da gay. E Jimmy gli ha risposto che a lui piaceva il teatro»

«Ma Jimmy _è gay»_

«Lo so, Hannibal. Quindi entrambi si sono messi d'accordo sul fatto che il teatro è roba da gay. Non credo che Zeller verrebbe».

Will si imbronciò

«A me piace il teatro» dichiarò

«Nessuno ha detto che Jimmy e Brian abbiano detto una cosa vera» Alana gli diede una pacca amichevole sulla spalla «Tranquillo, noi crediamo che anche un vero macho man come sei tu abbia il diritto di guardare Amleto morire atrocemente insieme a tutta la corte»

«Grazie. Sai sempre come farmi sentire meglio».

Hannibal tirò fuori il telefono, un I-phone con la cover decorata da un elaborato disegno paisley come la sua cravatta, e prese a scorrere con il pollice i nomi nella sua rubrica.

«C'è il dottor Perfect» Disse «A lui piace tutto, figuratevi se non gli piace il teatro»

«Invitiamo lui?» chiese speranzoso Will «Non fa niente se non lo conosco, mi va bene lo stesso»

«Però credo che mi abbia detto che mercoledì ha un impegno. Credo che suo nipote faccia il compleanno, ma potrei mandargli un messaggio subito. Magari scopro che ricordo male la data»

«Fallo, fallo ora e leviamoci il pensiero» lo esortò Alana, continuando poi, mentre il collega digitava velocemente un SMS «Però ci sarebbe anche il dottor Sutcliffe, quello che...»

«È morto l'anno scorso» la interruppe Will «Non ti ricordi? Qualcuno gli ha aperto la testa a metà con delle forbici, prolungando gli angoli della bocca tipo ghigno orribile»

«Oh. A volte è davvero scioccante ricordarsi quanta gente che conosciamo muore atrocemente»

«Già» Will strinse i denti, sentendo i muscoli della parete addominale irrigidirsi per il dolore e l'ansia «Io avrei invitato Beverly Katz, se il Chesapeake Ripper non l'avesse _letteralmente_ tagliata a fette».

Lo squartatore di Chesapeake era Hannibal, e Will lo sapeva, ma il dottor Lecter fece finta di non aver udito assolutamente quell'ultima provocazione e si rimise in tasca lo smartphone

«Fatto. Ora dobbiamo solo aspettare che ci risponda. Potremmo invitare...» fece una piccola pausa, indeciso «No. È morta anche lei. Avete ragione, è davvero scioccante ricordare quanti nostri amici non sono più con noi. È come se intorno a noi e solo intorno a noi fosse distesa una cappa di morte. Io stesso sono quasi morto meno di un mese fa» fissò lo sguardo di fronte a sé e la sua voce, solo per un brevissimo istante, parve tremare «Baltimora è un posto oscuro, un pozzo senza fondo. Affascinante e terribile. E le nostre vite sono continuamente sconvolte, rimescolate, come un mazzo di carte».

Il telefono di Hannibal emise un delicato trillo: il dottor Ken Perfect aveva risposto al messaggio e a quanto pare non poteva venire per via del compleanno di suo nipote.

«Oddio» Disse Will scocciato.

Era la prima divinità che gli era venuta in mente al nuovo sopraggiungere della piccola figura del Dottor Chilton, che camminava deciso verso di loro nonostante il bastone.

«Qualcun altro ha accettato il posto, ci dispiace Frederick» Cercò immediatamente di stopparlo Will «Non possiamo più invitarti».

«Non sono qui per questo» Ribatté Chilton stizzito «Ma per farvi presente che la dottoressa Bloom è in orario di lavoro, e quindi dovrebbe stare alla struttura e lavorare invece di stare con voi» si fermò piazzandosi con le mani sui fianchi, cercando di nascondere l'affanno.

«Ha ragione. Ci vediamo ragazzi, fatemi sapere chi avete scelto di invitare» Sorrise Alana, inclinando un po' la testa imbarazzata e salutando con la mano prima di avvicinarsi al dottor Chilton.

«Comunque» Aggiunse lui «Penso proprio che avreste dovuto invitarmi, e che perderete molto se non lo fate».

I due uomini lo guardarono con un buffo misto di sentimenti che poteva essere interpretato come “No”. Chilton tossicchiò e accompagnò la dottoressa Bloom indietro alla struttura.

«Ma alla fine, chi è il tuo ragazzo?»

«Il Folle Teo»

«Hm, non è molto professionale».

«Sembra che ancora una volta l'avventura sia mia e tua oggi Will» Disse Hannibal, volgendosi nuovamente verso il suo paziente.

Will annuì, tenendo per sé cosa pensava delle loro avventure insieme e sprofondando le mani ruvide in tasca. «Quindi niente Mr. Perfect?»

«Temo di no»

«Sai bene che il numero di persone che conosco è piuttosto limitato» Ammise Graham mentre ricominciavano a passeggiare l'uno di fianco all'altro.

Hannibal aveva le gambe lunghe, da ballerino e ondeggiava un po' ad ogni passo. Will evitò di guardare l'ondeggiare ipnotico dei fianchi dello psichiatra perché gli sembrava inappropriato.

«Mi è parso di capire che non vuoi che Jack si unisca alla nostra compagnia».

Will gli gettò un'occhiata, poi distolse lo sguardo e annuì. Per qualche motivo non importava più di tanto che Hannibal se ne fosse accorto, d'altronde era improbabile che non lo facesse.

«Preferisco non averlo con noi, no».

Il dottor Lecter lo guardò con uno scintillio divertito negli occhi, aspettando che Will continuasse.

«L'atteggiamento di Jack probabilmente mi impedirebbe di godermi il pomeriggio. Oltre al fatto che non sono familiare con lui, che non è interessato al teatro, che di sottintesi e simbolismi non ne capisce niente, sarebbe un costante promemoria di quello che è successo negli ultimi mesi»

«Hai difficoltà a parlarne, Will?»

«No. È solo che è difficile da rendere in breve, quindi ho definito solo i contorni temporali della nostra vicenda»

«Torniamo al nostro quarto ospite, tralasciando Jack perché hai esposto una serie di motivi validi. Pensavo di invitare una mia paziente, ho due candidate attualmente in mente»

«Non le conosco, giusto?»

«Temo di no. E neppure Alana, ma se non vuoi Jack, dubito che tu voglia vedere la rappresentazione attorniato da psichiatri»

«In effetti...»

«Vediamo se sono disponibili» Sorrise Hannibal, col suo bravo I-phone.

Mandò un messaggino alla prima paziente.

Dato che quella di riserva si faceva chiamare “Pittrice” e viveva praticamente appollaiata a disegnare farfalle morte in tutti i modi possibili sulla poltrona del suo studio, sarebbe stato forse meglio per tutti se la prima paziente, Margot, fosse stata disponibile.

Anche se lui probabilmente si sarebbe molto divertito a portare Pittrice con loro a teatro.

Così il dottor Lecter compose il numero di Margot Verger, che sapeva a memoria, e si portò l'I-phone all'orecchio. Dopo alcuni squilli, una voce femminile parecchio annoiata rispose

«Pronto?»

«Pronto. Margot, sono il dottor Lecter»

«Dottore!» la voce della donna si animò appena «Non mi dica, per favore, che il nostro appuntamento salta. Ho bisogno di parlare, ho proprio proprio bisogno di parlarle»

«No, Margot, il nostro appuntamento è sempre alla stessa ora. Ti ho chiamata per invitarti a teatro»

«Ah. A teatro? Solo noi due?»

«No. Con due amici» fece una breve pausa ad effetto «Una dei due è Alana Bloom»

«Alana Bloom?!» il volume della voce della paziente si alzò così tanto da distorcere il suono che uscì dal telefono «Si, d'accordo! Quando devo venire?»

«Mercoledì alle quattro e mezza. Posso passarti a prendere io, se vuoi, alle due e mezza»

«Alle due e mezza? E dove dobbiamo andare ad imboscarci, doc?»

«A Wolf Trap, in Virginia»

«Virginia ancora per poco, doc! Arriviamo noi, attenti tutti! Si, vengo volentieri. Lei è un tesoro prezioso e vorrei che fosse mio fratello, ma è solo il mio terapista»

«Troppo gentile, mia cara. Allora a mercoledì?»

«A mercoledì. Andiamo a comandare, doc! Saremo i più belli in sala»

«Sarà all'aperto, non in sala, a proposito»

«Ah. Grazie, così almeno mi prendo una sciarpa e qualcosa di più pesante».

Un suono stridulo coprì il resto delle parole di Margot. Hannibal si accigliò

«Che succede? Mi senti? Che cosa è successo?»

«Doc, devo andare» rispose con urgenza la ragazza «Mio fratello si è schiantato con un carrello della spesa e sta urlando, non credo che potremo continuare questa conversazione»

«Hai proprio bisogno di vedermi al più presto» sospirò Hannibal «D'accordo. Ci rivediamo al più presto, Margot»

«Arrivederci, dottor Lecter».

Hannibal si rimise in tasca l'I-phone, poi fece un passo indietro per affiancarsi a Will, che era rimasto discosto

«Tutto a posto, William: abbiamo trovato la nostra quarta persona. Credo che potreste anche diventare amici»

«Non amo troppo socializzare» disse tagliente Will «Ma facciamo finta che questa possibilità esista»

«Certo. Fa pure finta, visto che sei così bravo» ironizzò Hannibal, così sottilmente da essere quasi impossibile il discernere il tono di scherno «Magari potresti persino diventare suo amico per finta».

Nei mesi precedenti, Will aveva ingannato praticamente tutti riguardo alle sue vere intenzioni, ma inspiegabilmente tutti lo avevano perdonato; Hannibal era ovviamente compreso nel novero di persone che erano state lese dagli inganni di Graham, ma lo frequentavano ancora come se fosse un buon amico. Non poteva di certo sottrarsene, una volta che lui stesso manipolava regolarmente le persone intorno a lui e che era divertito dall'unica persona capace di giocare con lui a quello strano gioco del gatto e del topo a sorti inverse, in cui il felino e il roditore continuavano a scambiarsi di posto di continuo e a cercare di azzannarsi, ferendosi forse, ma mai mortalmente.

Almeno finché il giorno non sarebbe arrivato.

Will parve leggergli nel pensiero, perché lo fissò dritto negli occhi. E lui non fissava mai la gente negli occhi, tranne che non volesse ucciderli.

«Immagino che ora dovremo fare sapere alla dottoressa Bloom la nostra scelta» Disse Hannibal, serio «Altrimenti potrebbe invitare qualcuna delle sue amiche. Magari una sempre ubriaca che cercherebbe di infilare la sua lingua al sapore di alcol fra le tue deliziose labbra da cherubino, Will».

Graham evitò di rabbrividire per non dare mostra di debolezza, ma gli faceva sempre una gran impressione quando il suo psichiatra gli faceva quel genere di complimento. Sembrava quasi che volesse essere lui ad assaggiare le sue “deliziose labbra da cherubino”.

“ _Che poi”_ Pensò Will _“Io sono brutto. Mi vedi delizioso e carino solo tu, le amiche di Alana non mi si filano neanche di striscio. Nessuna donna mi si fila neanche di striscio, tranne forse Alana. Però lo fa per pietà e non vuole uscire con me, quello che gli piace sei tu”._

I due tornarono indietro per parlare con Alana, ma Frederick Chilton gli si parò davanti a gambe larghe e gli intimò di andare via.

«Perchè mai, Frederick?» Hannibal si infilò le mani in tasca con un gesto consapevolmente elegante «Vogliamo solo riferire una piccola informazione alla dottoressa Bloom»

«Datela a me! Gliela consegnerò io»

«E se fosse una cosa molto personale?»

«Non dovrebbe essere disturbata sul lavoro per una cosa molto personale. O perlomeno non per una cosa che IO» si indicò il mento «Non posso sapere. Io sono il signore e padrone di questi luoghi e quindi sarò io a portarle il messaggio, dottor Lecter»

«D'accordo» con l'espressione più neutra che gli riuscì, Hannibal comunicò «Per favore, Frederick, le dica che per quella cosa a quattro abbiamo trovato il quarto. Che è una donna molto affascinante, la mia paziente Margot Verger. Sarà certamente una serata divertente per noi»

«Io... glielo dirò» disse Chilton, arrossendo sulla punta delle orecchie e dell'imponente naso.

Quando furono fuori, poco prima che Hannibal salisse in macchina, Will ridacchiò

«Glielo fai proprio apposta, vero?»

«Si» rispose lo psichiatra «Ma non credevo proprio che si dimenticasse che stavamo parlando di biglietti per il teatro»

«Chilton ha la mente sporca, dottor Le _tter._ Pensa quello che vuole pensare, vede quello che vuole vedere. E tu lo intrappoli così... lo fai apposta»

«Forse. O forse no».

Will si concesse un sorriso. Certo era un assassino, ma trovava sempre il modo di farlo divertire.

 


	4. Terapia d'amore

  
Capitolo 3  
Terapia d'amore   
  
Teo vide il vassoio scivolare tra le sbarre e si affrettò a prenderlo dalle mani dell'infermiere. Non parlava molto del cibo, ma come odiarlo?  
Persino il purè che gli servivano da quelli che sembravano secoli a questa parte, grumoso, pastoso sopra la sua lingua come sabbia bagnata, gli mancava e cominciava ad attenderlo con ansia e pazienza.  
Aveva fame. Si chiese se un hamburger si definisse tale se fosse stato composto sia di carne che di plastica, rivoltando il pezzo marrone sotto la sua forchetta bianca di plastica. Si erano scordati di togliere la pellicola. Ne assaggiò un pezzo con tutta la plastica, e si rassegnò a togliere la parte esterna se non voleva rimpiangere quel pasto.  
Una volta avuto il cibo, i suoi sensi si calmarono.  
“ _E se la mia seconda voce fosse qui stesso?”_ Si domandò.  
Sarebbe stato molto più semplice cercare di applicare i suoi studi se non avesse dovuto chiedere ad una persona lontana di venire. Non conosceva personalmente tutti i pazzi dell'Istituto, anche se non se ne ricordava alcuno particolarmente degno di nota.  
Lo eccitava l'idea che qualcun altro si sarebbe unito a loro tra non molto: aveva sentito che doveva essere dimesso dall'ospedale, e poi sarebbe arrivato un nuovo internato.  
Non era difficile capire chi: bastava fare due più due.  
Meglio dire “ragionamento logico”. Che brutta la matematica.  
Matthew Brown era un infermiere strano, molto strano. Ad esempio, Teo non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare il modo in cui praticamente sbavava dietro Will Graham quando quel caro ragazzo era stato mescolato tra i meri pazzi. Un errore comune, annuì tristemente Teo.  
Era strano come pendesse da ogni parola del prigioniero.  
Poi a Will non andava giù il dottor Lecter, che a suo parere era un grande peccato in quanto amico della signorina Bloom. Matthew sparisce. Lecter finisce in ospedale, lo dice quella stupida piccola televisione dell'infermiere un attimo prima di passare a quella telenovelas che gli fa venire voglia di depilarsi con le mani pur di distrarsi. Qualcuno deve finire in un ospedale per criminali insani.  
Cercò di ricordare il timbro di voce0 di Matthew Brown: avrebbe potuto fargli da voce di supporto? Avrebbe voluto? Oh, se solo avesse sbavato dietro lui come aveva fatto per il signor Graham!  
Anche se forse, a giudicare da come erano fatte le sue orecchie, il signor Brown era probabilmente un miglior ascoltatore piuttosto che un cantante.  
Qualcuno nella cella accanto a Matthew rise. A causa della facilità con cui veniva manipolato da Teo, Sammy era stato trasferito in un'altra zona dell'ospedale e al suo posto era stato messo quello che tutti definivano “l'uomo dei funghi”. Eldon Stammets, un vecchio farmacista dai capelli grigi, occhi di colore indefinibile e un'espressione perennemente triste, si aggrappò alle sbarre della sua cella e cercò di sporgere la testa senza risultato  
«Anche tu?» domandò  
«Anche io cosa?» cercò di capire Teo  
«Ho sentito parlare degli infermieri, sei andato a trovare Will Graham. Ti è stato detto che quel Graham poteva capirti. Che ti avrebbe aiutato. E invece è stato un fiasco! Un totale fiasco, vero?»  
«Ah, no. Mi ha capito» Teo annuì «Solo che non aveva le capacità per aiutarmi. Quindi ha gentilmente rifiutato. E va bene così, troverò qualcun'altro»  
«Cosa?».  
Le rughe intorno agli occhi di Eldon si fecero più fitte mentre la sua tristezza diventava più profonda e devastante. Non si aspettava quella risposta, si aspettava un compagno di cella distrutto, a pezzi quanto lo era stato lui quando la comprensione gli era stata rifiutata da Will Graham, l'uomo che gli aveva sparato in una spalla e lo aveva fatto incarcerare. Avrebbe voluto essere furente, bruciante di una rabbia alta come le fiamme dell'inferno, e invece era solo tanto triste e si sentiva solo.  
«Potresti essere tu, quel qualcuno» Disse Teo, approfittando di quel poco sconforto che riusciva a intravedere fra le rughe della fronte dell'altro prigioniero, cercando anche lui di sporgersi dalle sbarre «Potresti aiutarmi»  
«A fare cosa?» piagnucolò Eldon Stammet  
«Potremmo connettere le nostre voci in un canto che...»  
«Si?» lo esortò l'altro, con un briciolo di speranza  
«Ah, no, niente» Teo si ritrasse lentamente in fondo alla cella «Non mi piace la tua voce, lascia stare, non fa niente».  
Le speranza di Eldon di sentirsi meno solo furono distrutte come una noce sotto una pressa per vecchie automobili. Teo non se ne accorse neanche, ma a lui che importava? Era troppo preso a mettere a punto un piano per trovare la persona perfetta per il suo esperimento. E se avesse messo un annuncio su un giornale? Il Tattle-crime era letto da ogni sorta di persona, simile o dissimile a lui, e non sarebbe stato troppo difficile trovare qualcuno disposto a lavorare insieme a lui su un potere in grado di controllare la realtà.  
Teo chiese a gran voce che gli fossero portati carta, penna e una busta, battendo ossessivamente sulle sbarre con il palmi delle mani aperte. Ovviamente, per evitare una nuova sommossa, il folle fu accontentato e in breve si ritrovò ad iniziare a scrivere un annuncio da pubblicare sul giornale.  
“ _Coraggiosi lettori di Tattle Crime...”_  
  
“ _Coraggiosi lettori di Tattle Crime...”_ Lesse a bassa voce il dottor Lecter, seduto nel suo ufficio, con il tablet in mano e tutte le luci spente eccetto la lampada da lettura sulla sua scrivania. Di solito gli annunci pubblicati sulle pagine online di Tattle-Crime.com erano quantomai noiosi, o stupidi, o entrambe le cose. Questo aveva un pizzico di follia che lo fece sorridere, sollevando quasi impercettibilmente un angolo della bocca.  
“ _Non sono una persona che normalmente pubblica annunci, ma si fa di necessità virtù ed ecco qui il mio appello. Quello di cui ho bisogno è una persona coraggiosa, va bene anche che sia una donna, ma preferirei un uomo per il particolare timbro vocale, che tenti con me un'impresa che sconvolgerà il mondo così come lo conosciamo e donerà ad entrambi un potere inaudito. Prometto anche conversazioni interessanti. Se avete una bella voce malleabile, voglia di vedere cose straordinarie e qualche conoscenza del mondo della musica, contattatemi all'indirizzo che indicherò di seguito, o venitemi a trovare al Baltimore Institute for the Criminally Insane chiedendo di me. Non temete, una volta che sarete arrivati lì gli infermieri stessi potranno rassicurarvi sulla certezza che non voglio uccidervi né urinare su di voi._  
_Con musicale cordialità_  
_-Il Folle Teoeoeoeo”._  
Seguiva l'esatto indirizzo dell'ospedale, il contatto e-mail di Frederick Chilton (chissà come l'aveva ottenuto) e il numero di cella di Teo: 166.  
Hannibal conosceva esattamente che genere di pazzo fosse Teo, sebbene non gli avesse mai parlato di persona: Alana lo aveva più e più volte ragguagliato su quello che era il degente più interessante e più rumoroso dell'ospedale, il piantagrane con la bocca larga, il genio della sommossa. Decise che avrebbe risposto all'appello, giusto per avere un'ora di svago diversa dal solito. E perché, in fondo in fondo, c'era qualcosa che lo solleticava gradevolmente all'idea che avrebbero potuto inseguire quasi certamente irraggiungibili poteri immensi.  
Con il pollice scorse la pagina lentamente, per controllare se altri annunci analoghi erano stati pubblicati, ma a parte la ricerca di un cadavere scomparso non c'era nulla di interessante.  
Spense il tablet e rimase quasi completamente al buio, con la luce giallastra della lampada da tavolo che tingeva la sua faccia definendola con pennellate grottesche. Il suo respiro calmo era tutto ciò che si udiva: Baltimora si era come fermata.  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta e Hannibal smise di respirare, si alzò in piedi e, in apnea, raggiunse la porta. Quando finalmente aprì, si concesse di tirare un profondo respiro e, finalmente, sorridere mentre con una mano accendeva la luce.  
Ore 7:30 del pomeriggio, appuntamento con Will Graham. Era ora di entrare nella mente del miglior uomo che avesse mai conosciuto e ogni volta era una differente, eccitante, sorpresa.  
Il signor Graham si era pettinato e aveva messo una camicia rosa ben stirata. Non sorrise di rimando a lui, mosse solo la bocca come se stesse masticando qualcosa e poi sputò fuori un «Salve, dottor Lecter»  
«Prego, accomodati Will»  
«Grazie».  
Graham entrò con passo sicuro, impadronendosi con lo sguardo dell'intera stanza. C'era qualcosa di ostentatamente rapace nel modo in cui a grandi passi misurava lo spazio, girava intorno alla scrivania e solo alla fine si sedeva sulla poltroncina di pelle nera destinata al paziente.  
Le pareti rosse dello studio sembravano grondare la personalità di Will, adesso.  
Inspirando profondamente l'odore del dopobarba del suo paziente, Hannibal chiuse la porta e lo raggiunse, sedendosi sulla poltrona di fronte a lui.  
Quello non era il Will timido che di solito incontrava la mattina, quello era un uomo che si era levato la maschera e aveva rivelato che sotto di essa si nascondeva un lupo affamato ed estremamente intelligente.  
«Allora» Disse Hannibal «Come ti senti, Will?»  
«Mi dica, dottor Le _tt_ er... ha mai pensato di iniziare queste conversazioni in maniera diversa? Senza chiedermi come mi sento»  
«Certo» confessò immediatamente Hannibal, con l'accento un po' più pastoso che era tipico di quando era divertito «Ho pensato di dirti che ancora non hai cambiato dopobarba e che questo ha un profumo davvero, davvero invasivo»  
«Temi che possa marcare il tuo territorio?».  
Will lo guardava dritto negli occhi. _Niente scherzi qui, siamo due lupi famelici_. Hannibal, però, non era d'accordo sul doversi scontrare come due cani su un osso: la vera dominanza è nella calma.  


[ ](http://img05.deviantart.net/8325/i/2016/339/6/a/la_risonanza___chapter_3_illustration_by_furiarossaandmimma-daqmy63.jpg)

  
«Senza dubbio, Will, mi piacerebbe che i miei odori meno favoriti non circolassero nel posto dove lavoro. E questo dopobarba è davvero... infantile. E penetrante»  
«Non cambierò dopobarba»  
«Questo si era compreso. Anche i muri lo sanno» _Ormai puzzano anche loro del tuo dozzinale dopobarba_ «Ho solo voluto darti un altro spunto di conversazione. Ieri hai parlato con Teo...»  
«Si, e ne abbiamo già parlato nella seduta di ieri» tagliò corto Will  
«Si, ma mi è accaduta una cosa molto curiosa, quindi vorrei parlarne di nuovo. Ma immagino che parleremo di cosa vuoi tu, Will. Allora... di cos'è che vorresti parlarmi?»  
«Di Alana Bloom»  
«Ah. Ottimo elemento di conversazione» Hannibal batté allegramente una mano sul bracciolo della sedia, concedendosi uno dei suoi rari gesti frivoli «La dottoressa Bloom è sempre un eccellente argomento. Provi ancora qualcosa per lei?»  
«Qualcosa?» Will sorrise amaramente, mostrando grossi denti bianchi «Chi non prova _qualcosa_ per lei, dottor Le _tt_ er? Il fatto è che, ultimamente, mi è più difficile rifiutarle qualunque cosa. E sono anche preoccupato per lei»  
«Preoccupato per lei?»  
«Si. Molto preoccupato»  
«E perché mai?»  
«Perché si avvicina una partita a scacchi molto particolare, Dottore. La partita finale, e tu ci sarai. E tu sei pericoloso»  
«Temi che io possa farle del male, Will?» Hannibal batté le palpebre lentamente. Si sentiva insieme offeso e onorato da tanta considerazione e qualcosa dentro di lui, forse un istinto animale, danzò di gioia nel sentirsi pericoloso, nel far provare paura a Will Graham.  
«Si» Will digrignò i denti «Non posso estorcerti la promessa di non farle del male, vero?»  
«Certo che non puoi»  
«Già. Certo che non posso. Però io tengo ad Alana e tu... sei come un avvoltoio che gira in cerchio sopra la sua testa. Questo mi fa paura, Hannibal».  
_Hannibal._ Will lo aveva appena chiamato con il suo nome, la cosa era grave, grave, grave. Il dottor Lecter gongolò, ma, fuori, la sua faccia rimase neutra.  
«Non dovresti temere così tanto, Will. Non posso affatto prometterti di non farle del male, perché se lei mi aggredisse, ad esempio, dovrei difendermi. Se lei mi puntasse contro una pistola, se lei mi aggredisse con un coltello, io dovrei trovare il modo per neutralizzarla. Però provo un grande affetto per lei» fece una pausa, le dita della mano destra che si muovevano lentamente come per modellare qualcosa da un pezzo di creta «Io la amo, Will. Forse più di quanto tu possa mai amarla. E posso fare per lei cose che tu non puoi fare. Dopotutto lei ha scelto me, ci sarà un motivo. Pensi di poter amare, Will?».  
La domanda prese del tutto alla sprovvista Graham, che si aggiustò sulla sedia cercando di non sembrare nervoso. Sapeva di poter amare, ma non sapeva perché il dottore gli aveva fatto quella domanda, né sapeva esattamente quali parole utilizzare per rispondere. Così lo fece molto, molto lentamente.  
«Io ho... otto cani. Ho molto affetto da donare. Sono tutti stati randagi, prima che li raccogliessi, dottore»  
«Oh, ma amare un cane è così facile! Sono adorabili e pelosi e, oh, ti restituiscono il loro amore con generose leccate. Tutte cose che la dottoressa Bloom non fa. Era delle persone che parlavo, Will. Pensi di poter amare un uomo o una donna? Anche solo come un fratello o una sorella? Tu pensi di avere questa importante, ma ahimè sottovalutata, capacità?».  
Nonostante si fosse imposto un ferreo controllo, Will si sentì arrossire un po'.  
«Tu, allora, credi di essere in grado di amare?» Domandò di rimando, cercando di riguadagnare terreno  
«Si, e con tanta passione e intensità da stare male, caro il mio Will» Hannibal parve sincero quando lo disse «Con il dolore e con la follia. E posso farlo anche con gli animali. Non credere che io non abbia mai avuto un cane. So che amarli è facile. Ma è con le persone che devi soffrire e io non ti vedo capace di sopportare così tanta sofferenza. Non dopo che il mondo ha cercato di abusarti e sgretolarti come è accaduto»  
«Penso che tu stia esagerando, riguardo a questa storia del mondo che cerca di sgretolarmi e... e di abusarmi»  
«No. Penso che abbiamo parlato molto poco dell'orfano che non ha mai avuto una vera casa perché suo padre continuava a trasferirsi. Del ragazzo che a scuola insultavano, perché era gracile e ombroso. Dell'uomo che vive da solo e che per vivere fa un lavoro che odia. Dell'amante che ha perso la sua amata perché lei ha scelto il suo psichiatra»  
«Vuoi che io mi senta male per questo? Vuoi che pianga, che butti tutto fuori?» Will sorrise trionfale «Ormai sono molto oltre tutto questo. Tutto questo non mi tocca più, volo alto sopra i problemi e sopra le paure»  
«È esattamente qui che volevo arrivare» disse Hannibal, inclinando un po' la testa da un lato e sorridendo quasi teneramente  
«Ovvero?»  
«Ovvero sei stato sgretolato dal mondo. Schiacciato da esso. Ma la tua scintilla vitale ha resistito e costruito intorno a sé una corazza splendida, rilucente, infrangibile. E questo sei tu, Will. Qualcun'altro avrebbe perso la partita, tu sei risorto invece. Ma quello che ci chiediamo adesso, avendo chiarito che indossi una corazza emotiva, è: questo nuovo Will è capace di amare? O ha paura che l'amore si infiltri fra le placche della sua armatura e lo distrugga dall'interno?»  
«Non ho paura» mentì Will, sicuro  
«Dovresti averne. Io ne avrei. L'amore è la forza più potente e distruttiva dell'universo e tanto distrugge quanto crea. Credo sia l'unica cosa in grado di far saltare in aria la tua corazza. E credo anche che sia l'unica cosa che renderti forte abbastanza da spogliarti di essa».  
La tenerezza nella voce di Hannibal, i suoi gesti delicati, fecero ammutolire Graham per un istante. Ricacciò indietro le lacrime nel vedersi scorrere davanti scene che non voleva vedere. Ricacciò indietro con forza sovraumana il desiderio di alzarsi in piedi, attraversare la stanza e abbracciare Hannibal Lecter, poggiando la guancia sulla sua spalla, e sentirsi dire che tutto sarebbe andato bene, che nessun'altro sarebbe morto intorno a lui e che tutti lo avrebbero accettato per quello che era, non importa quanto diverso si sarebbe dimostrato.  
Ma non lo fece. Arricciò il naso in una sorta di ringhio  
«Questa conversazione non andrà a finire da nessuna parte» disse, stringendosi nelle spalle e cercando di non tremare né sussultare «Ritorniamo a parlare di Teo».  
Hannibal annuì. Ci sarebbe stato tempo, per parlare d'amore. Prima o poi ci sarebbero arrivati.  
«Parliamo di Teo. Sai che per ora sta cercando qualcuno per rimpiazzarti come aiuto per quel suo bizzarro esperimento con il suono?»  
«Davvero?» Will contrasse la faccia in una smorfia «Non ha rinunciato?»  
«È folle, ti aspettavi anche che rinunciasse?»  
«No, ma non mi aspettavo che l'avrebbero lasciato continuare»  
«Ha più potere un pazzo in una cella di quanto ne abbia un professore in un'aula»  
«È una frecciatina al fatto che non mi piace insegnare?»  
«No. È la verità. Anche se non tutti i folli hanno un potere così grande. Né tutti i professori ne hanno uno così...» Hannibal fece un gesto con la mano come se sfumasse un grande quadro.  
Will sbuffò una risatina  
«Non sono tagliato per insegnare»  
«Si che lo sei. Non hai ancora trovato lo studente giusto, però»  
«Lo studente giusto? Non è che devo sposarmelo. Devo solo insegnargli, qualunque studente va bene»  
«Io ho scelto un solo studente nella mia carriera. È vero, non sono professore, ma sono stato un mentore»  
«Ah si? Mentore? E di chi, chi era lo studente giusto?» Will sorrise, curioso  
«Alana Bloom. Ero il suo mentore».  
Quel nome aleggiò nella stanza per un istante. Will immaginò vividamente un giovane Hannibal, asciutto e allampanato, con i capelli un po' più lunghi, seduto al tavolino di un bar insieme ad una giovane e davvero bellissima Alana; entrambi leggevano da un libro di psicologia e si scambiavano frasi veloci. Ogni tanto ridevano.  
«La conosci da così tanto tempo?» Will era sorpreso «Mi aveva detto che vi conoscete da tanto, ma così tanto...»  
«Si. È cresciuta così tanto. Non di altezza» Hannibal scosse la testa «L'altezza è sempre la stessa. È piccolina. Stiamo di nuovo parlando di Alana»  
«Oh, al diavolo, dottor Le _tt_ er! Mi hai già detto che Teo vuole rimpiazzarmi, ora voglio solo sentirti parlare della dottoressa Bloom»  
«Quando ancora non era una dottoressa» precisò Hannibal  
«Quando ancora non era una dottoressa, si. Com'era?»  
«Pensi che questo sia terapeutico, per te?»  
«Si. No. Non mi importa, dottore. Voglio solo sapere quello che sai tu».  
Lo psichiatra sospirò e si alzò per dirigersi verso la scrivania  
«In effetti, condividere alcune esperienza giovanili con te potrebbe aiutarti a fidarti di più di me. E fidarti di più di me potrebbe aiutarti a rilassarti e a far si che un'eventuale terapia funzioni meglio»  
«Una terapia... solo eventuale?»  
«Non stai mostrando più alcun disturbo, Will» gli fece notare Hannibal, frugando nei cassetti alla ricerca di qualcosa «Queste sono diventate solo conversazioni di mantenimento. Sono qui per aiutarti tutti i giorni a rimanere in equilibrio. Ma non c'è più alcuna terapia da seguire»  
«E ne sono davvero, davvero felice»  
«Anch'io» lo psichiatra tirò fuori un vecchio album di pelle e ritornò alla poltroncina «Ecco qui. Ho delle fotografie»  
«Davvero?» Will parve illuminarsi «Delle fotografie di voi, quando eravate studenti?»  
«Certo. E le serbo molto gelosamente, perciò stai attento a non sgualcirle».  
Hannibal allungò l'album verso il suo paziente e glielo posò fra le mani. Will lo prese delicatamente e passò i pollici sulla copertina bruna di pelle tesa, assaporando la sensazione delle cose antiche. Amava le cose antiche perché non potevano aggredirlo, ma solo divertirlo: quando la carica emozionale di un oggetto era sopita, perché gli eventi che lo influenzavano si erano esauriti molto addietro nel passato, Will poteva assimilarne la storia più distaccatamente, senza sentirsi toccato in prima persona da quegli eventi.  
Aprì l'album e ne osservò la prima pagina, su cui campeggiava un disegno di una ballerina che danzava leggiadra intorno ad un mostro disegnato malissimo e pieno di denti anche dove non avrebbero dovuto essercene. Era firmato da Hannibal e Alana ed entrambe le firme erano un po' diverse da quelle che Will conosceva. Una didascalia vergata elegantemente recitava “La bella e la bestia, versione Birra e Vino”. Graham indovinò subito che Birra era il soprannome di Alana e Vino quello di Hannibal, e che lei aveva disegnato il mostro, mentre lui la ballerina.  
Sorrise  
«Eravate dei veri artisti»  
«Oh si, specie Alana. Molto creativa»  
«Oh si. Oh si» Will girò pagina «E qui dove siete?»  
«In Grecia. Quello che abbiamo in mano è vero yogurt greco. Facemmo una gita con i nostri compagni, durante l'estate».  
Nelle due fotografie incollate sulla pagina, Hannibal e Alana mangiavano yogurt in due locali diversi. Lui era quasi identico a come Will poteva vederlo nel presente, non aveva affatto i capelli più lunghi, anche se aveva meno rughe e un completo leggero a colore intero, marrone, senza cravatta. Alana portava un giubbino di pelle nero, pantaloni jeans e una sciarpa nera decorata a piccoli teschi viola. Aveva i capelli acconciati in maniera elaborata, con delle sottili treccine solo da un lato, ed erano più corti di come li portava adesso; matita nera le incorniciava gli occhi dandole un aspetto aggressivo, sottolineato dal sorriso che sembrava un ringhio.  
«Oddio» Disse Will «Era una punk?»  
«No. Solo una bulletta con la fissa per il metal»  
«Era così diversa da oggi...»  
«L'ho dovuta addestrare, per ingentilirla, ma sono sicuro che il rottweiler che era è ancora dentro di lei, addormentato e pronto a saltare fuori»  
«I rottweiler sono cani molto dolci. Come lei»  
«E sono anche molto forti»  
«Alana è un rottweiler» disse compiaciuto Will, girando pagina.  
C'era la foto di Alana con un cane. Un rottweiler. E Hannibal aveva in braccio uno spumoso volpino italiano bianco come neve.  
Will si mise a ridere.  
«E questi?» Chiese Graham, alzando lo sguardo su Hannibal. Lo psichiatra lo stava osservando con le mani in tasca, seguendo compiaciuto i movimenti del suo paziente.  
«Eravamo ad una mostra canina, la nostra prima mostra insieme» Lecter estrasse una mano per indicare lo sfondo, un prato sotto i loro piedi e un vecchio muro alle loro spalle  
«Sto scoprendo parecchie cose oggi, quindi mi sento in dovere di chiedere: i cani erano vostri?»  
«Oh, no. Sono partecipanti alla gara, e conoscevamo i loro padroni, ma non sono nostri»  
«No?» ripeté Will, sforzandosi di non suonare deluso «Sembrano adatti».  
Hannibal inclinò appena la testa «Un volpino?»  
«Si. Ed un rottweiler. Il volpino è un cane di origini italiane, che si usava accompagnare per la guardia a cani di grossa taglia» e avvicinò il polpastrello ad Alana e al cagnolone al suo fianco che si rifiutava di guardare in telecamera, senza toccare la foto «Il suo aspetto è adatto ad essere ritratto in scene di vita di una corte sfarzosa. Nonostante questo, pochi sanno che è un cane longevo e di costituzione molto robusta, e che è sotto tutti quegli strati di pelo bianco e soffice nasconde un bel caratterino».  
Hannibal osservò la foto «Finora è il paragone che hai fatto su di me più...»  
Will rise «Si, lo so. Pelo soffice. Siamo un volpino e una mangusta, piccoli e tenaci»  
«Ho un bel caratterino, William?»  
«Non sai quanto». L'uomo cambiò ancora pagina, gli occhi blu che sondavano la pagina.  
La foto seguente era molto mossa, tanto che l'immagine era ripresa in obliquo. Alana era seduta al bancone di un bar, abbracciando una ragazza con i capelli castani e il viso pieno dall'aria malandrina dall'altro lato del bancone. Hannibal aspettava un po' discosto, guardando la donna con espressione del tutto neutra.  
Era difficile capire da una foto cosa stesse pensando, ma Will indovinò che la ragazza dall'altro lato del bancone non gli piaceva.  
Scarabocchiato all'angolo della foto c'era scritto _“Primo giorno di Papara Gialla. Congratulazioni!”._  
« _Papara_ gialla?» Chiese Will «Il responsabile della foto sembra ubriaco»  
«Era piuttosto ubriaca, in effetti»  
«Mi illustri la situazione?»  
«Alana aveva un'amica che la distraeva dallo studio e voleva aprire una taverna. Qui le ragazze stanno festeggiando perché c'è riuscita, e il bar si chiama “La Papera Gialla”, visto che la giovane Marta aveva adottato un anatroccolo»  
«Uh, che gioventù scalmanata» lo punzecchiò Will senza calore, assorbito dai ritratti. Combinando il tono di voce di Hannibal all'espressione nella foto, ora era certo che Marta, qualunque cosa avesse fatto, non gli andava proprio giù.  
La foto accanto era Alana con la fantomatica papera gialla. Era un pulcino minuscolo, dal piumaggio striato di scuro, che lei teneva su entrambe le mani a coppa, sorridendo con gli occhi alzati in telecamera. Will pensò che era bellissima così, e che avrebbe voluto avere la foto per sé.  
«Yallow. È il nome della papera» Contribuì Hannibal.  
Will annuì «Marta è ancora tra noi?»  
«Temo di si. E persino Yallow»  
«Quanti anni ha quella papera?»  
«Non abbastanza da morirne e attacca ancora le persone che non le piacciono. Le oche vivono molto più a lungo di quanto si pensi, qualcuno dice fino agli ottant'anni, sebbene io sia piuttosto scettico. Un uccello che vive ottant'anni sarebbe una cosa piuttosto particolare, non credi?»  
«Sai che le carpe possono vivere fino a duecento anni?» Will girò pagina «Non vedo perché un'oca non dovrebbe poter vivere ottant'anni. A parte per il fatto che di solito le ingozzano di cibo grasso fino ad ucciderle oppure le uccidono direttamente per mangiarle»  
«Spero tu non sia contrario alla carne di oca, perché io la trovo deliziosa»  
«Non ne dubitavo».  
Le nuove fotografie ritraevano un giovane Hannibal in uno striminzito costumino da bagno blu sdraiato in spiaggia, in posa provocante, mentre Alana, in bikini arancione, gli lanciava addosso della sabbia ridendo. Will si leccò involontariamente le labbra. Alana aveva i capelli bagnati e il costume aderente, la sua pelle chiara sembrava risplendere di goccioline d'acqua.  
Hannibal estrasse le mani dalle tasche per metterle dietro la schiena  
«Qui siamo al mare. Ci andavamo con i fratelli di Alana, è uno di loro che ha scattato la fotografia»  
«I fratelli di Alana? Tu li conosci?»  
«Certamente. E anche abbastanza bene. Quanto alla madre di Alana, siamo ancora in buoni rapporti. Lei è certamente più anziana di com'era a quei tempi, ma se posso aiutarla in qualche modo, io lo faccio. Lei è una brava donna, molto simpatica, e devo confessare che mi ha insegnato qualche interessante trucchetto in cucina»  
«Sembravi molto felice. Più felice di quanto tu sia ora»  
«Ero molto felice, ma non quanto lo sono adesso. Ho solo imparato a mie spese che camminare con un sorriso perenne stampato sulle labbra potrebbe far pensare alla gente che sei uno psicopatico»  
«Buon per te».  
Will sentì una fitta di invidia all'idea che il suo vecchio psichiatra fosse così felice e amato, mentre la vita aveva donato a lui principalmente amarezza e delusioni: niente foto in spiaggia per lui, né yogurt greci, né una mamma, seppur surrogato, che gli insegnasse a cucinare.  
«Avevi più peli di un terranova» Disse, per cambiare discorso e non lasciarsi sommergere dal dolore  
«Ero giovane» disse Hannibal, in tono neutro  
«E allora?»  
«Ora ne ho molti di più».  
Will non poté fare a meno di evocare la poco allettante immagine di un Hannibal cinquantenne con il petto ricoperto da un'ursina foresta di peli. Cercò di eliminarlo con un lanciafiamme mentale. Hannibal era un uomo estremamente curato, molto ben sbarbato e con un taglio di capelli perfetto, come poteva avere anche solo un paio di peli sotto quella camicia stirata e quella cravatta che da sola poteva costare più dell'intero vestiario di Will?  
«Ah. Buon per te» Will sospirò, guardando un'altra fotografia dove Hannibal costruiva un castello di sabbia gigantesco ed elaborato ed Alana glielo distruggeva da un lato con un manganello.  
Girò pagina. Ed ecco una fotografia a scuola, dove Hannibal, Alana e altre quattro persone che lui non conosceva posavano in aula, davanti alla grande lavagna sulla quale campeggiava una grande scritta bianca che recitava “I pazzi sono pronti a fare gli psichiatri”, con sotto il disegnino di un omino con i capelli tutti sparati per aria che grida “Sono prontooo!”.  
Hannibal, con indosso uno di quei completi a tre pezzi che iniziavano a somigliare a quelli più elaborati che portava adesso, aveva un sorriso luminoso mentre stringeva sottobraccio Alana. Anche Alana portava la cravatta e un completo simile al suo, ma con una gonna al posto dei pantaloni, e cingeva i fianchi del suo mentore con un braccia, mentre con l'altro faceva il segno della vittoria. Altre due persone accanto a loro, un ragazzo biondo e una ragazza dalla pelle scura, si stavano baciando e l'ultima coppia, formata da due ragazzi, faceva finta di essere scioccata dal bacio.  
«Guarda come eravamo belli» Sospirò Hannibal «Iniziavamo ad essere noi stessi. Sono stati i corsi di psicologia a forgiare il nostro stile e le nostre attuali personalità, so che sembra folle, ma è esattamente quello che è successo».  
“ _Io vi vedo ancora molto, molto diversi da ora”_ Avrebbe voluto dire Will _“Questi qui sono due cosplayer di Hannibal e Alana, non Hannibal e Alana. La cosa buffa è che non saprei spiegare il perché. Forse perché tu non eri ancora un serial killer e non dovevi nasconderlo a lei”._  
Ma non disse nulla. Girò pagina.  
Quattro scatti diversi ritraevano Alana che baciava un ragazzo che Will non aveva mai visto prima, con Hannibal che sullo sfondo faceva cose come battere le mani o reggere un cartello con scritto “Se la molli ti uccido”.  
«Sembra che tu fossi molto presente nella sua vita. In tutti gli aspetti della sua vita»  
«Sono stato per lei un mentore, e non solo scolastico»  
«E poi la mollò?»  
«No, lei mollò lui. Per questo fu risparmiato» replicò Hannibal giocosamente.  
Will sorrise con un angolo della bocca, nonostante avesse preso seriamente la risposta.  
«Come si chiamava?»  
«Mark. Un nome comune»  
«Ah, non meritava certo la nostra speciale Alana» affermò Graham, voltando ancora la pagina.  
Hannibal sorrise. Era veramente compiaciuto, e questo, notò Will, gli dava una stranissima aria da predatore gentile. Che razza di binomio era?  
Quello di una tigre.  
Si chiese se Hannibal fosse divertito dallo spartirsi Alana. Prima che i suoi pensieri svoltassero su un sentiero pericoloso si concentrò sulle nuove foto. In una Hannibal aveva messo una tovaglia attorno alla gola di Alana e le stava acconciando i capelli concentrato. Alana sembrava serena, e leggeva una rivista di psicologia.  
«Sul serio? Anche la tovaglia da barbiere paisley?»  
«È una passione».  
In quella dopo una donna bassa e pienotta dentro una camicia con le maniche alzate tirava le guance di Hannibal. _“Ardua impresa”_ Pensò Will dando un'occhiata agli zigomi del suo psichiatra, già affilati come scogli in gioventù.  
Aveva capelli castano chiaro e occhi azzurro slavato; la bocca piccola sorrideva con affetto.  
Come sfondo avevano una cucina ariosa con la campagna che si intravvedeva dalla finestra, insieme ad un sacco di luce e una gallina che affacciava intenta. C'era una grossa ombra scura sulla foto che copriva il lato sinistro della foto e parte dei capelli di Hannibal.  
«In questa Alana non c'è» Notò Will, cercando di estrapolare la situazione dalla foto  
«Come no, eccola. Quello è il suo dito» rispose Hannibal, chinandosi verso di lui per evidenziargli la porzione scura della foto «Sta scattando lei la foto».  
Will si concentrò ancora di più sulla donna.  
«Quella è sua madre?» Chiese in un'improvvisa rivelazione  
«Si. Siamo sempre stati in buoni rapporti»  
«Quasi ti invidio dottore» ammise finalmente Will, dandosi un tono divertito  
«È il vedere un atteggiamento materno nei miei confronti da parte di questa donna? Come ti fa sentire, Will?».  
Will roteò gli occhi. Certo, era ovvio che il buon dottore ci si sarebbe buttato a pesce.  
«Sono... Sorpreso» Rispose lentamente «Non ti ho mai visto come uno che gioca alla famiglia felice. Sembrava una versione piuttosto diversa quella con Abigail».  
Il pomo d'adamo di Will sussultò. Abigail, la figlia che non aveva potuto proteggere. La figlia che avrebbe dovuto proteggere.  
«Quello in cui ti ho visto non era niente di così... leggero. Hai basato le tue connessioni sulle sue debolezze, e in una certa misura, anche il contrario. Era più un castello di carte che una famiglia»  
«Eppure godevamo della reciproca compagnia»  
«È così?» scattò Will, rabbioso.  
Hannibal non rispose subito. Lasciò raffreddare l'effetto della risposta dell'altro prima di replicare:  
«Si. È così. La famiglia è un valore che stiamo riscoprendo in questi giorni, e ora più che mai, con una maggiore libertà di opinioni, il suo significato sembra variare da persona a persona. Cos'è che forma una famiglia? Su cosa si basa per te, Will?».  
Will aggrottò le sopracciglia. Sembrava un testo scolastico. “Una volta ricevuto lo spunto da questa fotografia, scrivi le tue riflessioni. Che cos'è la famiglia? Perché è importante?”.  
La differenza è che in un libro sono solo domande impiccione che non vuoi leggere alla classe, per uno psichiatra, specie questo, è più che naturale frugare nel tuo cervello.  
«Una famiglia è un branco» Rispose, cautamente «Un gruppo di persone. O di animali. Generalmente della stessa specie, che condividono le risorse alimentari, lo spazio in cui vivono e rapporti interpersonali»  
«Una bella risposta. Distaccata. Impersonale. Un ragionamento da manuale, per qualcuno che non ha mai avuto una famiglia»  
«Ed è così, dottor Le _tter._ Esattamente così»  
«Ed è triste, non è vero?».  
“ _Se parla di nuovo d'amore”_ Pensò Will _“Io... che faccio io? Gli do un pugno? Mi alzo e me ne vado? Mi metto a piangere? Che cosa dovrei mai fare, se parla di nuovo d'amore?”._  
Hannibal notò immediatamente la sua espressione tormentata  
«Non dobbiamo parlarne, se non vuoi. Ma è molto consigliato farlo»  
«Parlare della mia famiglia? O dell'amore?». Oh, ecco. Quant'era stato stupido! Incontrollatamente, aveva sputato fuori quelle parole. Parliamo d'amore, parliamo d'amore dottore, e di tutti i suoi dolori.  
Hannibal prese l'album dalle mani di Will  
«Non credo che ti stia facendo bene, scavare nel mio passato. Hai dato un'occhiata, ora scaviamo nel tuo»  
«Il mio fa schifo. Vorrei scambiare le nostre giovinezze e tutte le nostre esperienze»  
«Scaricheresti a me tutto il dolore del tuo passato?»  
«Lo scaricherei a chiunque, dottore. Purché non sia io».  
Hannibal andò alla scrivania e mise a posto il vecchio album, delicatamente, come un padre che rimbocca le coperte al suo figlio neonato, poi tornò da Will. Si abbassò finché i loro occhi non si incontrarono. Will cercò di non balzare via e Hannibal allungò le braccia e lo cinse.  
Will chiuse gli occhi. Il suo psichiatra lo stava abbracciando e tutto nella vita si sarebbe aspettato, tranne di sentirsi così al sicuro fra le braccia di un serial killer.  
«Questa è una terapia per la tristezza, Will» disse Hannibal, al suo orecchio. La sua voce era una carezza dall'accento pastoso e in qualche modo remoto. «Sto stimolando le tue endorfine. Sei così pieno di astio e di amarezza, mi vedo costretto a prescriverti una terapia di abbracci. Te ne dovrai procurare tre al giorno da un essere umano e quattro da un cane. La terapia non è trattabile. Saprò se non ti sei fatto abbracciare e te li somministrerò personalmente».  
“ _Sta zitto e continua ad abbracciarmi, coso cannibale”_ Pensò Will, abbandonando la faccia contro la spalla di Hannibal.  
Quel contatto si interruppe troppo presto quando lo psichiatra lo lasciò, indietreggiò fino alla propria poltroncina e si sedette.  
Will smise immediatamente l'espressione rilassata per nasconderla dietro un finto, ma molto ben simulato, disgusto. Hannibal alzò le sopracciglia  
«Non trattabile. Prenderai le tue medicine, William Harris Graham»  
«Non so come procurarmele»  
«Inizia ad ingegnarti. Escogitare modi per farti abbracciare dalla gente terrà la tua mente occupata»  
«Non credo che possa migliorare la mia socialità. O che possa far si che la gente voglia abbracciarmi»  
«Funzionerà, Will. Ci sono passato prima di te. Molto, molto prima di te».  
Will ne dubitava, ma non si poteva mai sapere con Hannibal: la sua vita era un folle ingarbuglio e a lui piaceva così, magari aveva davvero passato la prima parte della sua giovinezza a provare a farsi abbracciare dalla persone.  
«Perché lo fai? Voglio dire, potresti lasciarmi cuocere nel mio brodo e prescrivermi degli antidepressivi e...»  
«No, Will. Tu aiuti me e io aiuto te. Funziona così, quando si collabora».  
Graham sapeva di star lavorando per incastrarlo e farlo incarcerare, non per collaborare con lui, ma annuì con aria seria e convinta.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Piccole note aggiuntive: Per leggere la storia in un layout più "accattivante", ovvero quello per cui è stato pensato, per non perdersi un aggiornamento e per avere una migliore visualizzazione delle nostre illustrazioni, potete leggere questa fanfiction anche sul nostro blog, [QUI](http://hannibalartblog.blogspot.com/2016/09/la-risonanza-prologo.html)  
> Spero tanto che questa storia vi piaccia, erano davvero anni (dal 2010!) che non scrivevamo una fanfiction e abbiamo deciso di tornare in pista grazie ad Hannibal.


End file.
